Trial and Error
by Uniglow
Summary: Dia mencampakkanku. Benar sekali. Haruno Sakura mencampakkanku - Uchiha Sasuke - dan aku harus berjuang sendiri. Dunia ini terlalu menakutkan untuk dihadapi sendirian. Itulah sebabnya aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya kembali. "Oi, Teme! Aku pikir, aku baru saja melihat harga dirimu melarikan diri!"
1. Chapter 1

_**It should be obvious by now that no one here owns Naruto**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Trial and Error**_

_o_

_o_

_**Operation: Win Sakura Back – Prologue**_

_o_

_o_

_o_

o0o

"Kalau kau tidak bahagia dalam hubunganmu, Sakura, putus saja. Mudah, kan?" Tentu saja saran ini datang dari Ino—alias gadis paling cantik, menawan, dan menyenangkan di seluruh dunia. Tapi dia sahabat baikku, jadi wajar saja kalau ia mengatakan ini.

"Yeah, tapi dia..."

"Benar-benar tidak sebanding dengan usahamu mempertahankannya, itulah dia. Kau layak mendapatkan laki-laki yang memperlakukanmu dengan kasih sayang—laki-laki yang benar-benar sadar kalau kau ada! Tidak seperti laki-laki egois, berhati dingin, tidak romantis, brengsek—"

"Tapi aku mencintainya." Itulah yang selalu menjadi alasanku. Tidak peduli seberapa menyedihkannya hubungan ini, aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Karena menurutku ini adalah cinta, ya aku pikir begitu. Dan tidak memilikinya berarti aku tidak lagi memiliki duniaku.

"Sakura..." Ino menatapku dengan kasihan, membuatku malu.

"Aku tahu, _aku tahu_. Aku bodoh dan putus asa. Aku hanya ingin mempertahankan hubungan ini..."

"Dia bukan seorang Pangeran Tampan, Sayangku. Dia hanya laki-laki bodoh yang telah mencuri hatimu."

"Ino, aku mencintai—"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mencintaimu?"

Kata-katanya menusuk hatiku. Tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang telah kami lewati, tidak peduli dengan semua pertengkaran, air mata, sakit hati... dia mencintaiku. Dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Dia berjanji padaku..."

"Seberapa sering dia berjanji padamu? Setiap kali dia melakukan kesalahan, dia selalu berkata 'aku janji akan berubah' atau 'aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya.' Sakura, aku mohon, sadarlah... Kau jatuh cinta dengan _impianmu_, bukan dengan siapa dia sebenarnya."

Aku menangis karena apa yang selama ini kupikirkan akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Setiap usaha apapun yang kulakukan untuk membuat diriku percaya padanya, pasti akan selalu ada suara yang membisikkanku untuk menyerah. Sudah waktunya untuk berhenti berbohong kepada semua orang—terutama pada diriku sendiri.

o0o

Tanganku gemetaran memegang ponsel. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku memikirkan perjalanan hubungan kami, hal-hal penting selalu terjadi lewat pesan singkat. Memikirkan ini saja sudah membuatku menangis lebih keras.

Ino memelukku lagi. "Sakura... jangan lakukan kalau ini benar-benar membuatmu sengsara."

Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Mataku telah terbuka, pikiranku sudah mantap. Meskipun hatiku protes berteriak, aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Dengan jari gemetaran, aku mengetik pesan yang menghancurkan hatiku dan memutus semua hubungan dengan laki-laki yang kucintai.

o0o

_**To**_**: Sasuke**

**Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi, Sasuke. Maafkan aku.**

o0o

o

o

o0o

_to be continued_

o0o

o

o

_**Special thanks: Katie (ohhthatgirl)**_**, yang sudah mengizinkanku buat mentranslet **_**fanfic-**_**nya yang berjudul sama. T_T aku benar-benar suka ama **_**fanfic-fanfic **_**dia.**

**Ini link buat profil dan cerita Katie (hapus spasi dan tanda kurung dan ganti (d o t) jadi titik *ribet ya nulis link*):**

**ohhthatgirl****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) u (/) 1580318 (/) ohhthatgirl**

**Trial and Error****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) s (/) 6801791 (/) 1 (/) Trial-and-Error**

o0o

Silakan cek profil aku kalo ga mau capek-capek _copy-paste. _Hihihihihi...

Jadi, yah... silakan pencet tombol _review _kalo berkenan. ^3^

_ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It should be obvious by now that no one here owns Naruto**_

_**o**_

_**o**_

_**Trial and Error**_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

o0o

_**From**_**: Sasuke (:**

**Maukah kau berkencan denganku?**

_Detak jantungku benar-benar berhenti. Baiklah, mungkin tidak benar-benar berhenti, tapi itulah yang kurasakan sekarang! Aku merasa di surga, walaupun ia hanya bertanya lewat sebuah pesan singkat dijam tiga pagi dan kepalaku sakit karena terbangun. Uchiha Sasuke baru saja mengajakku untuk berkencan dengannya. Aku! Ini berarti prediksi Ino tentang aku dan Sasuke mulai dekat, kemudian berkencan dari sekolah menengah atas sampai kuliah, menikah, dan memiliki bayi-bayi kecil setampan Sasuke, sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjadi kenyataan. Jadi, walaupun aku aneh dan benar-benar tidak pantas untuknya, ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup, dan aku tidak mungkin melewatkannya._

_**To**_**: Sasuke**

**Yeah, tentu saja. (:**

o0o

Satu minggu berlalu. Sakura mengirimkanku pesan itu seminggu yang lalu. Dan aku tidak mengerti. Ini tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya. Tidak ada alasan dan permintaan maaf sepanjang-panjangnya di pesan itu. Dia bahkan tidak meminta untuk "berteman saja". Dia benar-benar meminta putus secepat kilat.

Harus kuakui... aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Kami bahagia. Setidaknya, _aku_ yang berpikir begitu. Tapi, ternyata itu tidak benar. Sejujurnya, aku berharap ia mengirim pesan padaku keesokan paginya dan mengatakan betapa ia menyesali keputusannya, betapa ia ingin kembali ke pelukanku, dan betapa ia masih menginginkan hubungan kami.

Tapi pesan itu tidak pernah ada. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengakui kepada siapa pun bahwa... hal ini membunuhku.

Dia adalah... segalanya. Dan sekarang ia sudah pergi. Aku kacau—itulah yang biasanya menjadi penyebab pertengkaran kami. Tapi, apa yang ia tidak ketahui seharusnya tidak akan menyakitinya. Dan dia seharusnya tidak mengetahui ini.

o0o

Dua minggu. Rasanya terlalu aneh ponselku tidak lagi bergetar tiap beberapa menit karena menerima pesan darinya. Aku benar-benar harus menghapus nomor teleponnya. Mungkin aku harus berhenti berpikir untuk mengirim pesan padanya.

Demi Tuhan, dialah yang meninggalkanku. Aku. Uchiha Sasuke, dicampakkan oleh gadis impianku... sebenarnya juga bukan benar-benar gadis impianku. Walaupun begitu, ia memiliki seluruh hatiku. Tapi, terserahlah. Aku sudah muak. Itu semua sudah menjadi sejarah bagiku. Saatnya melanjutkan hidup.

o0o

Tiga minggu. Dia bahkan tidak mau melihat ke arahku ketika kami berpapasan di lorong sekolah. Setiap kali pandangan mata kami bertemu, ia langsung membuang muka—sepertinya ia jijik melihat wajahku. Baiklah, aku berbohong. Aku jelas tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpa memikirkannya. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan dan membuat hubungan kami berantakan, tapi aku butuh ia kembali dalam hidupku. Tch. Aku terdengar sangat putus asa. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

Tapi jika aku ingin mendapatkannya kembali, aku butuh bantuan. Bantuan dari seseorang yang sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Seseorang yang baik dalam menyusun rencana. Seseorang yang bisa membuatku masuk kembali ke pikirannya.

Dan aku benar-benar hanya memiliki satu pilihan... Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melakukan ini, lagi pula aku juga tidak akan kehilangan apa-apa. Selain harga diriku.

o0o

Telepon berdering. Sekali. Dua kali. Mungkin dia memblokir panggilanku. Atau dia sibuk dengan rambutnya. Tiga kali. Atau sedang sibuk merawat kukunya. Aku seharusnya menutup teleponku dan melupakannya. Matikan teleponmu sekarang...juga—

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku benar-benar benci perempuan. Mereka begitu menjengkelkan. Terutama yang satu ini.

"Permisi, aku bertanya _padamu_, Brengsek. Kau tahu ada yang disebut dengan _caller ID, _kan? Dan aku tahu ini kau, jadi jangan _berpikir_ untuk menutup teleponnya. Sebenarnya, terserah kau mau melakukan apa. Tapi, setelah kau menutup telepon, aku meminta tolong padamu untuk segera memasukkan kepala pantat ayammu ke oven. Dan aku harap kau segera membusuk. _Pelan-pelan dan menyakitkan..._"

Lihat, kan?

"Aku yakin kau bahkan tidak mendengarkanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menelepon, dan aku sudah berbicara selama lima menit. Lima menit waktuku terbuang dengan percuma, dan aku bisa melakukan hal lain yang bermanfaat dalam waktu lima menit. Maksudku, aku bisa saja memenangkan tawaran di eBay untuk sepatu _menggemaskan_ yang selama ini kuinginkan—"

"Yamanaka. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Seorang Uchiha tidak seharusnya meminta bantuan. Terutama dari _gadis_ bermata biru, berambut pirang yang membenciku dengan sepenuh hati.

"Oh, dan apa yang bisa _kubantu, Tuan Uchiha Yang Terhormat_?" Ya, dia benar-benar menyebalkan. "Karena, terus terang saja, hatimu yang dingin membuat ide untuk membantumu memberikan gambaran yang tidak menyenangkan di kepalaku. Maksudku, kenapa aku harus repot-repot membantu bajingan yang telah mematahkan hati sahabatku untuk berjuta-juta kalinya lagi _dan lagi dan lagi dan—_"

"Aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku."

"Kalau begitu pergi dan lakukan, Brengsek."

"... aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Coba pikirkan! Maksudku, kalian berdua sudah bersama hampir dua tahun—dua tahun, Uchiha!—dan kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara _berbicara_ dengannya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu berapa kali dia menangis gara-garamu. Apa dia _tidak berarti_ apa-apa untukmu? Atau dia hanya sebagai maskot buatmu? Karena, terus terang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali masuk ke kehidupannya dan merusak apa yang tersisa dari harapan dan mimpinya. Kau memperlakukannya seperti sampah—dan sekarang kau berharap ia datang kembali ke pelukanmu. _Yang benar saja?_ Kalau kau merasa ego bodohmu sudah rusak—karena, kau baru saja dicampakkan!—aku tidak peduli—"

"Yamanaka, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, tapi aku sangat merindukannya. Dan ini membunuhku karena ia tidak lagi di sisiku. Aku adalah sampah, bajingan, brengsek, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa, tapi aku membutuhkan dia. Dan aku memintamu untuk membantuku mendapatkannya kembali."

Pernyataanku akhirnya membuat Yamanaka menutup mulutnya. Harus kuakui, itu adalah hal terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dariku. Aku memang tidak suka berbicara. Tindakan lebih berharga di kamus kehidupanku. Tapi tidak ada cara lain untuk membuat gadis ini paham tanpa berteriak.

"Apa itu sebuah _pengakuan_?" Oh Tuhan... Meneleponnya adalah sebuah kesalahan, karena sekarang ia akan berkata... "Sebuah pengakuan cinta abadi? Dari_mu_? _Oh my god_, Uchiha, kalau kau ingin bantuan, kau seharusnya bilang dari tadi! Itu akan menghemat banyak waktu! Bisakah kau mengatakannya lagi? Aku perlu merekamnya untuk referensi nanti."

"Yamanaka... Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, aku akan menutup telepon ini."

"Sabar, Nak. Sabar. Kau bilang kau ingin bantuanku, kan?"

"Ah..."

"Jadi, ini berarti kita harus bermain dengan _aturanku_, Teman. Mulai sekarang, kau harus mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan, lakukan seperti apa yang kuperintahkan, dan mungkin—mungkin saja—kau akan memenangkan hati gadismu kembali. Mengerti?"

"Terserahmu, Yamanaka."

"Sialan kau, Uchiha. Jangan berpura-pura kau tidak senang. Karena aku benar-benar _membencimu _sekarang. Dan aku melakukan ini untuk kepentinganmu. Jadi, aku akan bertanya sekali lagi—mengerti?"

"Yeah. Mengerti."

"Anak baik! Besok temui aku di kolam air mancur saat istirahat makan siang dan kita akan mendiskusikan misi ini."

Gadis ini selalu membesar-besarkan segalanya. "Misi...?"

"_Yes, Sir!_ _Operation: Win Sakura Back! _Singkatannya OWSB. Jujur saja, misi ini membutuhkan kerja keras untuk membuatnya kembali percaya padamu. Maksudku, kau benar-benar sudah mengacaukan segalanya. Kita lihat saja nanti. Jadi! Untuk besok, kita akan membutuhkan buku catatan, kopi, pulpen _gel _merah mudaku yang cantik, kertas toilet, lakban, dan mungkin borgol berbulu di belakang lemarimu. Dan hmm..."

"Terima kasih." Dan aku menutup telepon. Karena dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

Ponselku bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Mataku cepat menatap layar, berharap ini dari Sak—tapi bukan dia.

_**From**_**: Yamanaka**

**KAU BAJINGAN SIALAN. AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA MEMBANTUMU – KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENUTUP BEGITU SAJA TELEPONKU LAIN KALI, MENGERTI? Bersiap-siaplah untuk besok! **_**Kthxbai**_** ;)**

Mari mulai penyiksaan ini...

o0o

o

o

o0o

_to be continued_

o0o

o

o

**_Special thanks: Katie (ohhthatgirl)_****, yang sudah memberi izin buat mentranslet****_fanfic-_****nya yang berjudul sama. **

**Ini link buat profil dan cerita Katie (hapus spasi dan tanda kurung dan ganti (d o t) jadi titik):**

**ohhthatgirl****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) u (/) 1580318 (/) ohhthatgirl**

**Trial and Error****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) s (/) 6801791 (/) 1 (/) Trial-and-Error**

o0o

Silakan cek profil aku kalo ga mau capek-capek _copy-paste._Hihihihihi...

Jadi, yah... silakan pencet tombol _review_kalo berkenan. ^3^

_ja ne!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Trial and Error**_

_o0o_

_Dua menit tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lima menit. Dan kemudian lima menit berubah menjadi sepuluh menit. Baiklah, mungkin aku terdengar sedikit terobsesi, tapi memangnya kenapa? Ini adalah sebuah pesan. Pesan singkat. Komunikasi secara cepat adalah tujuannya, yang berarti pesan balasan harus datang dalam kurun waktu dua menit, atau lima menit paling lama. Setidaknya, begitulah yang kupikirkan ketika kau berkirim pesan dengan orang yang sangat kau sayangi._

_o0o_

_Satu jam. Aku sudah mati karena menunggu. Aku tidak akan keberatan kalau ia mengatakan sedang sibuk, tapi ia berhenti membalas pesanku di tengah-tengah percakapan. Dan setelah satu jam dua puluh satu menit kemudian, ia kembali melanjutkan percakapan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

**From**_**: Sasuke :3**_

_**Yeah. Aku juga bosan.**_

_Ini sangat menyakitkan._

o0o

Mungkin ini adalah ide terburuk di dunia karena telah setuju membiarkan... seorang psikopat pirang "membantuku". Lupakan kata 'mungkin'— ini _benar-benar_ ide terburuk di dunia. Seharusnya aku tahu ia tidak akan mampu menutup mulutnya. Segera setelah aku berjalan ke lapangan sekolah, aku kembali diserang oleh seorang pirang lain yang tidak kalah menjengkelkan. Hanya saja, aku tidak sedang mencoba membuat yang satu ini terkesan.

"Oi, _Teme_!" Naruto seberisik dan semenjengkelkan biasa. Tetapi orang seperti dia, meskipun aku mungkin tidak akan pernah mengaku padanya, adalah teman terbaik yang bisa kau miliki. Dia adalah orang yang kelewat energik, menjengkelkan, _happy-go-lucky_, dan idiot pecinta ramen. "Ada kemajuan di misi rahasia untuk memenangkan kembali hati Sakura-_chan_ tercintamu?"

"_Dobe_. Lepaskan aku. Sekarang." Inilah kenapa aku seharusnya tidak berbicara dengan Yamanaka. Mereka berdua tahu artinya hanya masalah waktu sebelum seluruh sekolah mendengar tentang hal itu.

"Apa begini caramu memperlakukan seorang calon Hokage? Aku rasa tidak, Brengsek!" Teriakannya tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang; orang-orang di sini sudah terlalu akrab dengan suaranya. "Ino bercerita padaku tentang apa yang terjadi, dan aku pikir—"

"Tch. Tidak sekarang." Lorong sekolah mulai dipenuhi siswa, dan seperti biasa, aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk mencari-cari sosok gadis berambut merah muda. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukannya—dia sedang meraih beberapa buku pelajaran dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam tas sampai tasnya penuh. Benar-benar khas Sakura.

"Tapi, Sasuke-_teme_, kehidupan cintamu yang berharga dalam bahaya!" Dia mengedipkan matanya pada beberapa gadis yang lewat. "Sebenarnya, kehidupan cintamu sudah dalam keadaan berbahaya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi, aku penasaran, apa kehidupan cintamu benar-benar ada selama ini?"

Mengontrol diri adalah keahlianku. Seorang Uchiha harus selalu tetap tenang. Tapi aku bersumpah akan mengebiri si tolol bodoh ini seratus kali.

"Dengar, aku tidak punya waktu sekarang." Sakura telah menutup lokernya dan mulai berjalan bersama rombongan lain menuju kelas pertamanya.

"_Ne_, _Teme_, kalau kau sangat ingin mendapatkannya kembali, kenapa kau tidak _berbicara_ langsung dengannya? Maksudku, kau tidak pernah melakukannya sebelum ini, dan mungkin itu sebabnya dia, hmm, kau tahu..."

Aku sudah memikirkan itu sebelumnya, tapi Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang cerdas. Dia tahu apa yang ia inginkan, dan ia biasanya tidak pernah malu berbicara tentang hal itu. Terutama dalam hubungan kami—sepertinya ia selalu berbicara tentang perasaan dan lain sebagainya. Dan kadang-kadang itu menjengkelkan, tapi aku selalu mendengarkan. Setidaknya, aku _pikir_ aku mendengarkan.

"Tch. Itu tidak mudah." Karena, terang saja, apapun tidak pernah mudah atau sederhana ketika kau berbicara tentang gadis itu.

o0o

Sastra Inggris adalah pelajaran wajib, karena kalau tidak, tidak akan ada yang mau mengambilnya. Pelajaran ini benar-benar parah. Tapi hari ini, waktu tampak berjalan terlalu cepat. Mungkin karena aku akan bertemu dengan Si Pirang saat istirahat nanti. Sebenarnya, itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan.

Tapi dia penting. Membuat sahabat Sakura berhenti membenciku mungkin akan menjadi ide cemerlang, tapi itu bukan berarti aku harus menikmati prosesnya. Karena aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya.

Bangunan sekolah berbentuk seperti huruf U dengan halaman di tengahnya. Aku menunggu lima menit setelah bel istirahat berbunyi sebelum mulai berjalan keluar menemui Yamanaka. Dia terkenal dengan hobi terlambatnya, dan aku tidak mau hanya berdiri diam menunggunya di sana.

"Uchiha!" Dia melototiku, dan kemudian menggembungkan pipinya karena aku tidak menanggapi. Sakura selalu cemberut ketika aku tidak menanggapinya—mungkin cemberut adalah sifat keturunan di setiap wanita. "Kau tahu, biasanya, ketika ada yang menyapa, mereka akan membalas kembali dan bertanya 'apa kabar?' atau mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'kau terlihat cantik' atau bahkan mungkin '_senang _sekali rasanya aku bisa terlambat menemui seseorang yang sedang berusaha membantuku mendapatkan kembali gadis terbaik yang pernah kutemui, yang kubiarkan lepas begitu saja karena aku adalah orang paling brengsek di seluruh dunia'."

Aku ulangi untuk kesekian kalinya—dia sangat menyebalkan. "Langsung saja ke pokok permasalahan."

Aku kira ia akan kembali berteriak, tapi tidak, ia menutup mulutnya. Hanya saja sekarang aku melihat seringai jahat di mulutnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Dia menarik sebuah catatan berwarna ungu dari tasnya dan mulai membolak-balikan halaman. "Kau, Tuan, _benar-benar_ kacau. Sekarang, karena kau tampak cukup menyesal. Aku pikir kau membutuhkan bantuan dari seorang yang luar biasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah dari kepala pantat ayammu. Jadi, ini," ia mendorong buku ke wajahku, "...adalah bagaimana cara kau memperbaiki kesalahanmu!"

_**Operation: Win Sakura Back**_

**1. Rayu dia. **_**Dengan apapun**_**. Bunga, cokelat, boneka. Aku sudah benar-benar memikirkan hal ini dan kau harus memberikan itu padanya.**

**2. Bernyanyi untuknya. Aku serius. Suaramu ketika bernyanyi tidak mungkin mengerikan, kan? (tapi kalau iya, HAHAHA) Dan setiap gadis suka lagu cinta.**

**3. Empat kata. **_**Bermesraan di Depan Umum**_**. Berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, berciuman, dan semua hal lain yang tidak pernah kau lakukan di depan umum bersamanya.**

**4. Jaga sikapmu. Kau perlu menghilangkan sikap **_**moody**_**-mu. Para gadis sudah cukup **_**moody**_**, dan kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan.**

**5. Romantis, Romantis, ROMANTIS. Kau tidak mungkin tidak mengerti ini, kan? Ajak dia piknik di taman. Atau menonton film sambil memeluknya. Atau bermain kembang api di **_**rooftop**_**. Atau mengukir nama kalian di pohon. Atau tato namanya di pantatmu. Aku tidak tahu. Terserah kau mau melakukan apa. Yang penting **_**LAKUKAN SESUATU**_**!**

"Dengar, Uchiha, aku tidak peduli kalau hal ini tidak mencapai standar kesombonganmu. Atau kalau kau berpikir ini bisa menurunkan martabatmu. _Kau _benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya, dan kau harus _mengikuti _setiap kata di peraturan ini. Mengerti? Baiklah! Biar kuberitahu lagi, terlalu banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan agar misi ini berhasil. Jadi, mari kita mulai sekarang. Berpura-pura aku Sakura, oke? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mungkin kau bisa mencoba aturan nomor empat karena –"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

Matanya berkedut dan sepertinya ia siap memukulku. Kesabarannya sangat pendek—lebih pendek dari Sakura. "_Kau bilang apa_? Dasar bajingan! Kaulah yang menelepon untuk memohon bantuanku dan sekarang kau mundur begitu saja? Aku tidak berpikir akan mendapatkan kesulitan sebesar ini ketika berhadapan denganmu, Uchiha—kau mengangguku menonton serial Pretty Little Liars—dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyerah! Kau ingin bantuan, dan kau sekarang mendapatkannya, Teman."

Teriakkannya menarik banyak perhatian. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan caramu." Aku tiba-tiba mendapat suatu pencerahan.

"Dan kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kalau aku tiba-tiba bersifat seperti seorang _laki-laki idaman_, itu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan belaka. Dan aku lelah berbohong padanya."

Dia berkedip, sepertinya ia juga mendapat pencerahan. "Lalu... kenapa kau repot-repot meminta bantuanku?"

"Tch. Tidakkah kau berpikir, jika kau tidak lagi membenciku, peluangku untuk mendapatkannya kembali akan semakin besar?"

Dia hanya menatapku selama beberapa detik. Matanya tidak lagi menghakimi. "Uchiha, aku tidak bisa memaafkanku karena kau telah bersifat keterlaluan pada Sakura untuk waktu yang lama... _Kau _benar-benar menyakitinya. Itulah bagian yang terburuk. Dan aku akan selalu membencimu untuk itu. Tapi... ugh. Jika kau benar-benar memiliki keinginan untuk memperbaikinya, aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Kau juga telah membuatnya bahagia seperti orang bodoh." Ekspresinya kembali mengeras, dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Seorang Ino yang bersifat lembek membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. "Tapi aku bersumpah, kalau kau menyakitinya lagi, aku sendiri yang akan memotong kemaluanmu dan menyuapinya langsung ke mulutmu. Mengerti?"

"Ah." Aku mulai berjalan pergi. Sangat aneh rasanya hanya berdua saja dengan Ino di sekolah—semua orang tahu kalau Sakura dan aku hanya tinggal sejarah—dan rumor biasanya tersebar entah dari mana. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain berpikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara aku dan Yamanaka.

"Hei!" Suaranya terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. "Terima kasih kembali, Brengsek!"

Dan sekarang bola sedang bergulir. Langkah pertama—dapatkan sekutu dari pihak Sakura: berhasil. _Operation: Win Sakura Back_ telah dimulai.

o0o

o

o

o0o

_to be continued_

o0o

o

o

**_Special thanks: Katie (ohhthatgirl)_****, yang sudah memberi izin buat mentranslet ****_fanfic-_****nya yang berjudul sama. **

**_Links for Katie's profile and her original story_**** (hapus spasi, tanda kurung, dan ganti (d o t) jadi tanda titik):**

**ohhthatgirl****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) u (/) 1580318 (/) ohhthatgirl**

**Trial and Error****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) s (/) 6801791 (/) 1 (/) Trial-and-Error**

**Atau bisa juga sih dicek di profil saya. Hehehe...**

Jadi, yah... silakan pencet tombol _review_kalo berkenan. ^3^

_jaa ne!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Trial and Error**_

_o0o_

_ Aku benci kenyataan bahwa aku selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memulai sesuatu dalam hubungan ini. Bukankah ketika kau berkencan dengan seseorang, itu artinya, hmm, selalu menginginkan sesuatu bersama-sama dengan pasanganmu? Tapi, semakin lama aku semakin berpikir... kalau ia tidak lagi menginginkanku. Tapi itu terdengar gila, kan? Maksudku, ia pasti akan mengatakan langsung kalau ia sudah bosan denganku. Oh Tuhan, aku telah berubah menjadi kekasih psikopat putus asa yang selalu curiga dengan setiap hal._

_Aku hanya meminta sekali... sekali saja untuk ia menjadi orang pertama yang mengajak bertemu - orang pertama yang mengajak pergi berkencan, orang pertama yang mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berciuman, orang pertama yang menelepon, orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat pagi. Aku terus berkata pada diriku untuk berhenti berinisiatif, tapi kalau aku berhenti, aku takut ia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. _

**From**_**: Sasuke-kun**_

_**Yeah. Bermain Xbox dengan anak-anak lain. Tidak bisa datang sekarang.**_

_Kalau saja ia menunjukkan tanda-tanda masih mencintaiku, aku mungkin akan merasa lebih dari sekedar teman tidurnya._

o0o

Seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, rumor mulai beredar. Di balik tangan mereka, para gadis mulai berspekulasi kenapa Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura tiba-tiba putus. Mereka bergumam tanpa henti. Itu sebenarnya tidak cukup untuk membuatku marah, tapi beberapa dari mereka harus menutup mulutnya. Semua orang tahu bahwa akulah yang dicampakkan, tetapi mereka tampaknya tidak terima—terutama gadis-gadis genit yang selalu ngiler ketika melihat laki-laki.

Gosip mereka selalu berkutat tentang "Oh, lagi pula Haruno memang terlalu jelek. Kau lihat dahinya, kan?" dan "Maksudku, lihat saja rambutnya. Sasuke-kun pasti akhirnya sadar kalau ia layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik," dan bahkan "Aku dengar mereka akan bercinta, tapi Sasuke-kun melihatnya telanjang dan sadar betapa gemuknya ia." Tetapi yang terburuk berasal dari Karin. Dia tidak pernah berhenti. Dia selalu membuka mulutnya dan berkoar tentang ia dan aku memiliki hubungan "khusus" dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk terus menatap Sakura. Dia selalu memasang wajah pemberani, tapi ia tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku tahu ia kuat, tapi perkataan-perkataan bodoh mereka lambat laun mempengaruhinya. Aku benci melihatnya seperti ini dan tidak tahu bagaimana mengobatinya.

o0o

Pada hari Jumat, tidak ada lagi yang berusaha untuk bergosip sembunyi-sembunyi. Ini sudah berminggu-minggu, tetapi kota kecil seperti Konoha selalu membesar-besarkan hal seperti ini secara berlebihan dalam waktu yang lama.

Sekarang mereka tidak berbisik lagi. Mereka berteriak agar semua orang mendengarkan. Dan Sakura tentu saja mendengarnya dengan keras dan jelas. Ino melakukan pekerjaan bagus memelototi gadis-gadis itu, tapi Sakura... ia hanya memalingkan wajah dan menerimanya. Dia terlalu takut untuk membuka mulut, bahkan untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

o0o

"Aku tahu! Dia itu wanita jalang; Tak heran kalau Sasuke-kun mencampakkan orang menyedihkan seperti dia." Suara Karin entah bagaimana berhasil mengalahkan suara ratusan orang di kantin. "Sasuke-kun dan aku pergi berkencan sehari setelah ia mencampakkannya, dan ia mengatakan padaku betapa ia menyesal telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan gadis itu. Maksudku," ia merubah suaranya seperti bisikan misterius, "dia bahkan tidak bisa membuat Sasuke-kun mencapai klimaks. _Me-nye-dih-kan_."

Sakura bersama Hinata dan Ino duduk selang beberapa meja dari Karin. Kepalanya terbenam di buku kimianya, sudah jelas bahwa kata-kata Karin memberikan efek untuknya. Sakura membungkukkan bahu, ia seperti meringkuk menangkis serangan fisik.

Naruto merasa jengah. "_Teme_, gadis sialan itu masih berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Sakura-chan dan kau tidak melakukan apa-apa." Dia gemetar karena marah, dan aku tidak menyalahkannya. Aku sudah siap untuk mematahkan leher wanita jalang ini.

"Ternyata... dia juga punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai _pelayan _seks oral. Maksudku, aku _tahu _ini benar-benar mengejutkan, tapi ayolah! Mana ada pria yang menolak untuk hal _itu_—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Karin." Ruangan tiba-tiba diam, dan pada saat ini, aku tidak peduli. Jujur saja, seluruh sekolah bisa saja menontonku sekarang dan aku tidak akan peduli. Ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

"S-Sasuke?" Dia berusaha untuk memikirkan alibi. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya membuka mulut.

"Bisakah kau berhenti? Apa yang terjadi di dalam hidupku bukan urusanmu, jadi kau sebaiknya berhenti berpura-pura kau tahu segalanya." Mulutnya terbuka, tercengang. Ekspresi bodoh familiar yang selalu ada di wajahnya. "Tinggalkan Sakura sendiri. Jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi."

Keluar ruangan secara dramatis seperti dalam film selalu tampak berlebihan. Sama seperti saat karakter utama menampar penjahat dan keluar dengan gagah. Itu semua biasanya membuatku ingin memutar bola mata. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak peduli. Duduk di kantin ini hanya akan membuatku benar-benar meledak.

Dan aku tidak punya nyali untuk melihat wajah Sakura.

o0o

"Uchiha!" Aku tahu benar dengan suara ini. Jam sekolah baru saja berakhir dan Sakura sedikit berlari mengejarku sebelum aku masuk mobil.

"Hn?" Harus kuakui, aku terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kami berhubungan setelah pesan itu. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah pertanda ada kemajuan dalam usahaku.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau _lakukan _saat makan siang tadi?" Dia... marah. Sial! "Aku tidak ingin atau perlu kau untuk _membela kehormatanku_ atau terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa." Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap bibirnya saat ia marah. Sesuatu dari bibirnya selalu membuatku merasa tergelitik—hanya saja, aku tidak pernah mengatakan padanya tentang hal ini. Aku hanya menangkap ujung perkataannya. "Jadi aku sarankan, seperti yang _kau_ katakan pada Karin, _kau_ sebaiknya juga meninggalkanku sendiri. Karena, jujur saja, kau hanya membuat ini menjadi _lebih buruk_..."

Air matanya berlinang. Dia mencoba menghilangkannya dengan berkedip cepat, tapi air mata meluncur menuruni pipinya. Jika aku punya keberanian, aku sudah memeluknya sekarang. Tapi kata-katanya membuatku beku. "_Kau hanya membuat ini menjadi lebih buruk_..."

"Sakura..." Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak ada kata yang tepat. Dia mengambil langkah mundur. Menjauh dariku.

"Aku mohon. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Dia berlari setelah mengucapkan itu. Tubuhku masih membeku. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya menjauh. Melihatnya lari dariku adalah salah satu hal yang paling menyakitkan, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa membuat diriku mengikutinya. Karena—Naruto benar—aku hanyalah seorang bajingan.

Tapi ada satu hal yang dilupakan Sakura. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Uchiha terkenal keras kepala. Dan aku sudah capek sendirian. Dan meskipun aku marah karena baru saja merusak sesuatu yang seharusnya kuperbaiki, tapi sebagian dari diriku merasa lega.

Langkah kedua – lindungi dia: berhasil, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.

Bahkan walaupun ini membunuhku, air matanya masih menunjukkan satu hal—ia masih belum bisa melupakanku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya lepas dari pelukanku lagi.

o0o

**_Special thanks: Katie (ohhthatgirl)_****, yang sudah memberi izin buat mentranslet ****_fanfic-_****nya yang berjudul sama. **

**_Links for Katie's profile and her original story_**** (hapus spasi, tanda kurung, dan ganti (d o t) jadi tanda titik):**

**ohhthatgirl****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) u (/) 1580318 (/) ohhthatgirl**

**Trial and Error****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) s (/) 6801791 (/) 1 (/) Trial-and-Error**

**Atau bisa juga sih dicek di profil saya. Hehehe...**

Jadi, yah... silakan pencet tombol _review _kalo berkenan. ^3^

_jaa ne!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Trial and Error**_

_o0o_

**From**_**: Sasuke-kun**_

_**Kau sedang ada masalah?**_

_Jawaban sebenarnya adalah: Ya, ada. Hal sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan adalah: Sasuke-kun, aku sudah capek dan merasa sakit hati dengan semua ini. Aku sudah bosan mendengarkan lagu sedih dan merasa depresi selama kau mengacuhkanku. Aku sudah putus asa berharap kau menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau kau juga membutuhkanku dalam kehidupanmu, seperti aku membutuhkanmu di kehidupanku. Aku sudah sekarat menunggu hal romantis darimu. Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin bertanya apa sebenarnya aku untukmu. _

_Tapi aku takut itu akan menyakitinya. Semua itu terdengar begitu bodoh, tapi... aku tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran. Karena akulah yang akan selalu merangkak kembali kepadanya, meminta maaf._

**To**_**: Sasuke-kun**_

_**Tidak ada, aku hanya sedikit lelah...**_

_Suatu hari nanti, aku akan memikirkan diriku sendiri. Hanya saja, bukan hari ini..._

_o0o_

Si Idiot dan Yamanaka telah merencanakan sesuatu bersama-sama. Aku dapat menebak dari senyuman yang hampir sama di wajah mereka. Aku tergoda untuk berbalik dan mengabaikan mereka, tapi begitu mereka melihatku, itu artinya tidak ada kemungkinan untuk lolos. Kemungkinan untuk bertahan hidup kurang dari setengah.

"Sasuke-_teme_!" Naruto mengayunkan lengan di bahuku untuk mencegahku kabur. "Ino dan aku punya ide yang sangat, sangat bagus!"

"Dasar pecundang, kau berteriak." Beberapa orang melirik ke arah kami bertiga. Setelah kejadian di kantin kemarin, orang-orang kembali merasa gatal untuk mendapatkan gosip terbaru, dan menarik perhatian mereka adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan saat ini.

"Oh, tutup mulutmu, Uchiha. Apa kau tidak ingin tahu apa ide cemerlang kami?" Aku harus bersikap baik. Aku harus bersikap baik. Aku harus bersikap baik. Jika Ino kembali meyakinkan Sakura untuk menjauhiku, maka aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

"Apa?" Aku beruntung, aku hampir sampai di ruang kelas kalkulusku. Setidaknya mereka tidak bisa mengikutiku ke dalam.

"Baiklah, kau belum lihat poster rumah hantu pesta Halloween?" Tentu saja aku sudah melihatnya. Sekolah ini akan selalu berubah menjadi rumah hantu setiap Halloween. Setiap pelajar harus membayar untuk masuk, dan siapa pun yang bertahan paling lama di dalam rumah hantu tanpa ketakutan akan dinobatkan sebagai Raja atau Ratu Halloween.

"Yeah."

"Nah, itu adalah solusi masalahmu! Kau dan Sakura akan pergi bersama, dan setelah kalian masuk ke dalam, dia akan _ketakutan_. Maksudku, dia menangis seperti bayi ketika melihat hal-hal yang menyeramkan. Daaaan... Sama seperti apa yang _seharusnya_ kau lakukan sejak sejuta tahun yang lalu, kau akan berada bersamanya saat ia membutuhkanmu. Lalu kau akan menariknya mendekat dan memeluknya sampai ia sadar kalau kau _tidak selalu_ bersikap tidak tahu diri. Kemudian kau akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan. Dan kau juga akan berbicara tentang hal-hal lain. Dan kemudian semuanya akan kembali sempurna sampai kau memiliki bayi-bayi Uchiha yang lucu dengan rambut dan matanya!" jelas Ino.

Naruto menarik napas panjang sebelum berbicara. "Yeah, pikirkan tentang hal itu, _Teme_! Ino dan aku bertanggung jawab untuk menakut-nakuti orang di dalam, jadi kami bisa memastikan tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa datang ke area yang sama dengan kalian. Dan kami juga bisa mengunci pintunya, jadi ia tak bisa melarikan diri sebelum kau membuat pengakuanmu! Ini akan sempurna!"

Sepertinya mereka sudah merencanakan hal ini dengan cukup teliti. "Ada satu kendala."

"Tidak mungkin! Rencana ini sempurna, Uchiha!" timpal Ino.

"Yeah, _Teme_! Memangnya apa kendala dari rencana ini?"

Aku mencoba menjaga suaraku agar tidak terdengar frustasi. Tapi, semua teriakan mereka sama sekali tidak membantu. "Tidak ada cara untuk membuatnya setuju pergi denganku."

Kedua wajah mereka terlihat shok secara bersamaan. Aku sudah tahu, tidak ada satupun rencana yang datang dari mereka akan berjalan dengan sempurna. Tapi, harus kuakui—aku juga merasa sedikit kecewa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap ketika berada di dekat Sakura.

"Hmm, tapi kita punya waktu dua minggu untuk menyelesaikan semua kendala ini. Kami akan membuat kalian berdua berakhir di sebuah ruangan bersama, walaupun itu artinya kami harus menyeret Sakura." Bel berbunyi. "Baiklah, sampai nanti!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Ino yang berjalan menjauh sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali padaku.

"Hei, _Teme_, kau merasa beruntung memiliki kami berdua, kan?"

Aku mendengus sebelum mendorong lengannya dariku. "Yeah, oke. Sampai jumpa, _Dobe_."

o0o

Dua minggu telah berlalu, baik Naruto maupun Ino belum membahas kembali rencana _cemerlang_ mereka. Ini adalah hari Halloween. Dan acara ini sebenarnya bisa menjadi kesempatan baik buatku. Tapi tidak kenyataannya. Sekarang, semuanya berjalan kembali ke titik awal. Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan.

"_Teme_, tunggu aku!" Naruto berlari ke tempat parkir dan, tanpa bertanya, ia langsung meluncur ke kursi penumpang mobilku. Dia sebenarnya sering menumpang, aku seharusnya tidak perlu merasa kesal, tapi hari ini aku merasa jengah dan putus asa. Aku tergoda untuk menyuruhnya pulang jalan kaki.

"Idiot, kenapa kau di mobilku?"

"_Moshi-moshi_?" Dia menatapku seperti aku lah yang menjadi orang bodoh di sini. "Rumah hantu diadakan malam ini, jadi kau butuh pria favoritmu."

"Sejak kapan aku berencana akan pergi?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukankah sudah kubilang..." Dia terdiam sejenak dan wajahnya tiba-tiba bersinar, "Oh, aku belum memberitahumu tentang rencana baru, ya?" Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_Dobe..._"

Dia tahu aku akan marah, lalu ia cepat-cepat berbicara. "Ada perubahan kecil. Kau tidak perlu takut!" Dia kemudian sibuk mengganti-ganti siaran radio. "Ino akan pergi bersama Sakura-chan malam ini. Dan kita akan berpura-pura tidak sengaja bertemu mereka di gerbang sekolah. Oh, ya, Sakura-chan tidak tahu kita sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuknya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Semuanya akan berjalan lancar!"

Dan aku benar-benar ragu semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

o0o

Baiklah, aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak lagi _meragukan_ rencana mereka akan berhasil. Aku _tahu_ rencana mereka tidak akan berhasil. Aku sudah mengikuti 'rencana' mereka langkah-per-langkah, tapi begitu Sakura menyadari bahwa aku berada di sebelah Naruto, ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Dan, oke, mungkin aku memang layak mendapatkan perlakukan seperti itu, tapi hal itu tetap saja membuatku sedikit terluka.

Itulah alasan kenapa aku sekarang berjalan dengan dua pirang _kesayanganku_, kami mencari-cari jejak gadis berambut merah muda. Ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk menghilang, ia akan menghilang—dan ia melakukannya dengan baik. Kami sudah mencari-carinya selama setengah jam, dan kami masih tidak tahu ke mana ia pergi.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya. "Mungkin akan lebih mudah kalau aku saja yang mencarinya sendiri. Maksudku, Tuan Uchiha ini menjadi penyebab kita tidak bisa menemukannya. Dan bisa kau bayangkan seperti apa rasanya kehilangan Sakura? Aku akan kehilangan teman baikku. _Selamanya!_" Gadis ini selalu melebih-lebihkan segalanya.

"_Ne_, mungkin kau benar. Kami akan menunggu kalian di rumah hantu!" Naruto meraih lenganku dan menarikku menuju lokasi.

"_Dobe_, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Aku mendorongnya.

Sejujurnya, aku merasa sedikit canggung hanya berjalan dengan Naruto saja di acara seperti ini—tidak peduli dia sahabatku atau bukan. Maksudku, kami berdua laki-laki, berjalan berduaan. Semua orang otomatis berasumsi ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kami. Terutama karena rumah berhantu penuh dengan pasangan. Setiap laki-laki punya kesempatan untuk bersikap sebagai pahlawan, dan memiliki alasan untuk merangkul pasangannya.

Tapi Si Idiot ini tahu semua 'lorong-lorong rahasia' dan kami berjalan melalui ruangan yang penuh dengan topeng-topeng cadangan dan manekin sampai kami berhenti di suatu ruangan.

"Baiklah, _Teme_, pintu ini mengarah ke ruangan yang cukup terpencil. Setelah kita mendapat sinyal dari Ino, kau masuk ke sana dan perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Sakura-chan!"

Ponselku bergetar di saku ketika ia berbicara.

_**From**_**: Yamanaka**

**Kami berada di depan rumah hantu. Ayo masuk ke ruangan itu.**

"Baiklah! Waktunya berangkat!" Naruto menempatkan tangannya di punggungku dan mendorongku masuk melalui sebuah pintu kecil. Ruangannya begitu sunyi. "Semoga berhasil, _Teme_!" Aku mendengarnya mengunci pintu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang selain menunggu.

Ruangan ini bermandikan cahaya merah. Ada bayangan di seluruh dinding, dan ada sebuah perabotan yang terlihat seperti gumpalan tak berbentuk. Jujur saja, aku tidak menemukan semua hal ini menakutkan. Mungkin karena belum ada sesuatu yang melompat ke arahku.

Aku mendengar suara-suara mendekat dari salah satu pintu. Mereka tampaknya sedang bertengkar. Pintu di sebelah kananku terbuka, dan seseorang menerjang masuk. Ini Sakura. Dia kelihatannya tidak melihatku, ia berjalan kembali ke pintu setelah pintunya tertutup cepat. Aku memanfaatkan waktu untuk memandangnya. Sakura mengenakan kaos _v-neck _putih, celana jeans hitam, ikat pinggang merah, dan sepatu Vans. Benar-benar khas Sakura. Dia terlihat cantik.

"Babi! Apa-apaan itu?" Tidak ada jawaban, ia memukul-mukulkan tinjunya ke pintu sebelum berbalik untuk mengamati ruangan. Dan kemudian ia melihatku. Lalu kembali berbalik menghadap pintu. Menggembirakan sekali.

"Sakura..." Baiklah, ini saatnya. Aku sekarang akan memperbaiki segalanya dan hidupku akan jauh lebih baik. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tenggorokan bodohku tertutup.

Dia kembali menggedor-gedor pintu. Gadis keras kepala. "Ino, Babi! Buka pintunya. Ini tidak lucu!"

Terdengar suara menderit dari lantai, ini aneh, karena tak satu pun dari kami yang bergerak. Sakura berhenti menggedor pintu dan berbalik perlahan. Aku kaget ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam ruangan ini. Kursi lapuk yang kukira hanya sebagai ornamen bergerak. Ke arah kami.

Sakura berteriak dan memutar-mutar pegangan pintu, tetapi pintunya tetap tidak mau terbuka. Baiklah, sekarang semua kekurangan dari rencana mengunci kami berdua di sebuah ruangan rumah hantu terungkap sudah. Sakura sangat membenci segala sesuatu yang mengerikan, itulah sebabnya kami selalu menonton film komedi-romantis ketika bersama. Aku seharusnya tahu rencana ini sudah ditakdirkan untuk gagal dari awal.

"Sialan kau, persetan, _persetan kau Ino_!" Sakura masih berteriak-teriak dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu, tapi jari-jarinya sudah gemetaran, dan dia seperti akan menangis.

Aku melakukan satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikiranku dan menendang mendobrak pintu. Sakura membeku, matanya tertuju pada kursi lapuk yang masih bergerak mendekati kami. Aku meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan.

Dia kembali berteriak keras ketika hal-hal aneh muncul entah dari mana saat kami berjalan di lorong. Aku sebenarnya terganggu dengan teriakannya, tapi jujur saja, aku lebih berkonsentrasi dengan tanganku yang sedang memegang tangannya. Oh Tuhan, aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya.

Aku benar-benar tidak peduli ke arah mana kami berlari, dan aku tergoda untuk tinggal di rumah hantu ini selamanya, kalau itu berarti aku bisa tetap memegang tangannya. Tapi, hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntunganku. Kami masuk ke sebuah ruangan, dan aku tersandung. Kami berdua terjatuh. Ke dalam _kolam_. Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang membuat kolam di acara seperti ini.

Untuk sesaat, kami hanya diam terduduk di dalam kolam. Sampai ada sesuatu yang mulai bergerak di dalam air. Gendang telingaku hampir pecah karena jeritan Sakura. Aku mencoba untuk menariknya, tapi ia tampaknya tidak mampu lagi bergerak. Aku segera menggendongnya dan berlari ke pintu keluar. Udara di luar gedung sangat dingin, terutama karena pakaianku basah. Sakura gemetaran, dan aku tidak tahu apakah itu karena dingin atau karena ia masih menangis.

"Turunkan aku, turunkan aku!" Dia mulai memukulku dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurutinya. Bibirnya sudah bewarna biru dan lengannya merinding. Sebelum aku sempat memeluknya, ia sudah berjalan ke arah kamar kecil.

"_Teme_!" Naruto dan Ino tiba-tiba muncul di sisiku. "Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau _basah_?"

Memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja adalah hal yang paling penting sekarang, tapi dilihat dari reaksinya, aku tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang ingin ia jumpai. "Yamanaka..."

Tanpa banyak bicara—ia langsung berlari ke arah kamar kecil.

Naruto dan aku duduk di bangku, dan ia ingin sekali mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi? Kau seharusnya tinggal di ruangan tadi sampai kau membereskan semuanya!"

"Ada sesuatu di ruangan itu. Dia panik, jadi kami harus pergi." Aku mencoba untuk menjaga emosiku, tapi cukup sulit untuk tidak menyalahkan duo pirang untuk hal ini. Mereka seharusnya merencanakan semuanya dengan matang.

"Jadi... kau belum memperbaiki hubunganmu?" Rasa jengkelku sedikit berkurang. Salah satu alasan Naruto menjadi sahabat baikku adalah karena ia benar-benar peduli. Kebanyakan orang tidak peduli denganku karena aku tidak suka berbicara, tapi ia keras kepala, dan selalu berada di sisiku. Bahkan ketika aku tidak menginginkannya.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, _Teme_, kita akan mencari jalan keluar lain." Naruto selalu bersikap optimis. Dan itu menjengkelkan. Tapi itu juga sedikit memberiku dorongan. "Dan kau harus yakin, lain kali kau bisa memperbaikinya."

o0o

_**From**_**: Yamanaka**

**Oke, jadi, Sakura mengunci dirinya di toilet dan tidak mau keluar sampai aku berjanji untuk langsung mengantarnya pulang. Jadi, mungkin aksi kecil kita malam ini tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Aku pikir cukup sampai di sini malam ini. Jadi, yeah, kami akan pulang.**

Aku langsung berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Ini bukan hariku, dan aku juga sudah siap untuk mengakhirinya. Tapi, tidak sebelum aku melihat Sakura lagi. Aku berjanji untuk melakukan sesuatu untuknya malam ini, dan aku _harus_ melakukannya.

Mengabaikan teriakan Naruto, aku mengamati deretan mobil sampai aku melihat gadis berambut merah muda. Dia berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dariku, dan aku berjalan menuju mobil bercat perak.

Dia sudah bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Ino. Sebenarnya mereka merencanakan agar aku bisa mengantar Sakura pulang, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk menenangkan Sakura. Meskipun ini semua benar-benar bukan salahku.

"Sakura," Dia menoleh ke arahku dan aku langsung terperangkap di dalam matanya. Matanya indah—dan aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini padanya. Warna matanya bukan seperti zamrud, dan bukan juga seperti air laut. Warna matanya terlalu unik untuk dijelaskan – begitu juga dengan semua alasanku mencintainya. "K-Kau..." Aku tergagap. Sial. "Kau terlihat cantik."

Dan aku baru sadar kaos putihnya yang basah terlihat transparan. Kontur perutnya terlihat. Begitu juga dengan bra polkadot biru-putihnya, ia jelas-jelas sedang berusaha untuk menyembunyikan. Mati sekarat di bawah tanah adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan sekarang.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia segera naik ke mobil dan mereka bergerak menjauh. Selamat, Uchiha.

_**To**_**: Sakura**

**Oke, tadi benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat.**

Aku tidak mengharapkan ia membalas pesanku. Maksudku, mungkin ia sedang emosi sekarang. Gadis-gadis biasanya sangat sensitif dengan situasi yang bisa membuat mereka dicap murahan, dan ini adalah salahku. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian ponselku bergetar, membuat jantungku berdebar cepat.

_**From**_**: Sakura**

**Yeah, benar sekali.**

_**To**_**: Sakura**

**Tapi kau benar-benar terlihat cantik. Kau tahu, sebelum kita terjatuh.**

_**From**_**: Sakura**

**Berhenti mengirimku pesan, Sasuke-kun.**

Dan sepertinya hariku tidak benar-benar hancur. Karena meskipun ia baru saja menyuruhku untuk berhenti mengirimnya pesan, ia memanggilku Sasuke-_kun_.

Langkah ketiga – berikan ia pujian: berhasil, walaupun malamku penuh dengan bencana.

o0o

_to be continued_

o0o

**_Special thanks: Katie (ohhthatgirl)_****, yang sudah memberi izin buat mentranslet ****_fanfic-_****nya yang berjudul sama. **

**_Links for Katie's profile and her original story_**** (hapus spasi, tanda kurung, dan ganti (d o t) jadi tanda titik):**

**ohhthatgirl****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) u (/) 1580318 (/) ohhthatgirl**

**Trial and Error****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) s (/) 6801791 (/) 1 (/) Trial-and-Error**

**Atau bisa juga sih dicek di profil saya. Hehehe...**

Jadi, yah... silakan pencet tombol _review _kalo berkenan. ^3^

_jaa ne!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Trial and Error**

_o0o_

**From**: **Sasuke-kun**

_**Aku akan sampai dalam 20 menit.**_

_Dia sudah mengirim pesan dari dua jam yang lalu. Aku tahu, aku sering bercanda kalau ia selalu membuatku menunggu. Tapi... Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Dia tidak mungkin akan melakukannya! Mungkin saja ia terlambat karena sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa untukku. Atau bannya kempes. Atau ia tidak melihat jam. Atau..._

_Atau karena ia hanya tidak ingin bersamaku..._

_o0o_

Aku biasanya tidak keluar rumah di akhir pekan. Konoha benar-benar tidak memiliki banyak tempat tongkrongan, jadi tinggal di rumah akan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus berpakaian rapi dan melakukan sesuatu di kota. Tapi akhir pekan kali ini berbeda, karena ada beberapa hal yang harus kudapatkan.

Aku dan Sakura belum kembali lagi berhubungan sejak insiden Halloween dua minggu yang lalu, tapi setidaknya sekarang ia tidak lagi berusaha kabur menghindar setiap kali kami bertemu. Walaupun begitu, ia masih tidak mau menatapku. Tidak peduli seberapa lama atau seberapa sering aku menatapnya, matanya tetap tidak pernah mengarah padaku. Aku sangat ingin kembali menjadi alasan di balik senyumannya.

_**To**_**: Yamanaka**

**Aku butuh bantuanmu.**

_**From**_**: Yamanaka**

**Apa mengucapkan 'hai' akan **_**membunuhmu**_**?**

_**To**_**: Yamanaka**

**Aku butuh nomor kunci loker Sakura.**

_**From**_**: Yamanaka**

_**Oh my god**_**. Kau benar-benar berencana menyelipkan surat cinta di lokernya, kan? AKU TAHU KAU AKAN MENGIKUTI PERATURAN NOMOR LIMA DARI DAFTARKU, UCHIHA. HA! Tapi tidak, kau tidak bisa mendapatkan nomor kunci lokernya. Kau belum mengucapkan kata ajaib.**

_**To**_**: Yamanaka**

**...tolong.**

_**From**_**: Yamanaka**

**14-21-7. Kau lihat betapa kata kecil itu bisa sangat membantumu? Jadi... Aku benar-benar berharap kau akan menunjukkan semua surat cintamu padaku sebelum kau menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Biar aku bisa, kau tahu, menyetujuinya dan sedikit mengeditnya. :D**

_**To**_**: Yamanaka**

**Tidak.**

_**From**_**: Yamanaka**

**Kau benar-benar bajingan paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal. Dan kau adalah orang terburuk dari segala hal yang paling buruk di dunia ini.**

Gadis-gadis memiliki prediksi yang akurat untuk semua hal 'romantis'. Dan itu menakutkan. Mungkin karena mereka menghabiskan waktu berharap agar para pria benar-benar melakukan setiap hal yang ada di dalam daftar Ino sepanjang waktu. Dan aku tahu pria yang akan melakukan semua hal itu sangat sedikit. Karena tidak ada satu pria pun mau dianggap banci. Tapi... Si Psikopat Pirang sudah langsung dapat menebak apa yang sedang kurencanakan. Hebat sekali.

o0o

Menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalam loker seseorang tidak semudah yang kubayangkan. Selalu saja ada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di lorong sekolah. Mereka seharusnya berada di kelas. Ketahuan melakukan hal ini akan membuatku terlihat... janggal. Aku tidak mungkin nongkrong di lokernya seharian mencari-cari kesempatan. Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Yamanaka terus memperhatikanku sepanjang hari. Jadi, meminta bantuannya—lagi—bukanlah ide yang baik. Tapi dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa berhubungan langsung dengan Sakura saat ini.

Satu-satunya kesempatanku adalah saat pergantian jam pelajaran kelima dan keenam. Aku keluar lebih dulu dari kelas biologi, dan Sakura akan menuju kelas kalkulus yang terletak di arah yang berlawanan. Lorong sekolah, secara ajaib, sedang sepi. Bagian dalam loker Sakura terlihat biasa saja—tidak ada tempelan pengingat tugas ataupun kumpulan foto menjengkelkan Justin Bieber. Tepat sebelum aku menutup lokernya, aku melihat sebuah tangan menahan tepi pintu loker.

"_Ne_, apa yang kau lakukan di loker Sakura-chan, _Teme_?" Wajah Naruto terlihat kebingungan, tapi karena ia adalah orang bodoh, ia sama sekali tidak curiga.

"Tidak ada." Tidak ada gunanya menutup pintu loker sekarang. Matanya sudah memindai bagian dalam loker dan mengambil sebuah kertas yang baru saja kuletakkan.

"Ini tidak terlihat seperti 'tidak ada'!" Dia membentangkan kertas itu dan membacanya keras-keras, "Kau cantik."

Seorang Uchiha harus menjaga emosinya. Tapi aku yakin, leluhurku akan memaafkanku karena menghajar Naruto kali ini. Dia hampir tidak bisa menahan tawa. "_Kau cantik_? Apa ini hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan? Mungkin benar-benar ada yang salah di dirimu!"

Aku merebut kembali kertas itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam loker sebelum membanting pintunya. "Diam kau, _Dobe_."

Jadi, aku mungkin memang tidak ahli dengan semua omong kosong ini—dan Naruto selalu mengingatkan hal ini setiap hari padaku. Tapi setidaknya aku mencoba... Benar, kan?

"Momentum yang sangat besar! Kau mengerti? Maksudku, kau benar-benar berusaha mencoba mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu pada Sakura-chan. Yah.. walaupun hanya sedikit! Heh! Tunggu sampai aku beritahu Ino tentang hal ini!"

Sial. Minggu ini akan menjadi minggu terpanjang dalam hidupku. Dan ini masih hari Senin.

o0o

Aku belajar banyak dari kegagalan kemarin. Menyelipkan sesuatu di loker Sakura pada saat pertukaran jam pelajaran bukanlah ide yang bagus—terutama kalau _Dobe_ memutuskan untuk muncul entah dari mana lagi. Aku sekelas di pelajaran olah raga pada jam kelima dengan Sakura hari Selasa. Jadi, ini artinya menyelipkan hadiah di loker Sakura harus menunggu saat jam pelajaran terakhir.

Kimia seharusnya menjadi pelajaran yang menarik. Tapi hari ini, aku tidak bisa berfokus menghapal tabel unsur. Rasanya _hadiah _yang ingin kuberikan pada Sakura sudah membakar saku celanaku sepanjang hari. Aku menunggu sampai setengah jam sebelum kelas berakhir dan permisi ke kamar kecil.

Kali ini, tidak ada yang menggangguku di lorong sekolah. Aku berhasil menyelipkan hadiah itu dan kembali ke kelas dalam waktu lima menit. Sempurna.

o0o

Sebuah gantungan kunci terpasang di tas ransel Sakura hari ini. Aku melihatnya meraba gantungan kunci berbentuk panda saat ia berbicara dengan Hinata. Aku seharusnya merasa senang, tapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku membeku di tengah lorong sekolah. Bagaimana kalau ia berpikir semua ini berasal dari pengagum rahasianya? Karena kalau ia tahu itu semua dariku, ia pasti tidak akan mau memakainya, kan?

Tapi kurasa hadiah hari ini akan menjelaskan semuanya. Foto yang akan kuberikan hari ini diambil sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Kami berjalan bersama ke parkiran—sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Tapi, hari itu, ia benar-benar bahagia. Dia meraih lenganku dan tidak melepaskannya. Aku ingin menarik lenganku darinya karena aku bukanlah orang yang suka memamerkan kemesraan di depan umum, tapi ketika aku melihat ia...tersenyum. Dan senyumannya benar-benar... _indah, _aku mengurungkan niat. Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura dulu menempelkan foto ini di bagian dalam pintu lokernya sebelum kami putus. Aku melihat saat ia mencabut dan membuangnya.

Mencari kopian dari foto ini susahnya minta ampun. Setidaknya, Naruto lah yang mengambil foto kami saat itu, bukan Ino. Dan ia masih menyimpan kopian foto di komputernya, agak aneh menurutku. Jadi untuk mendapatkan foto itu, aku harus membayar uang tutup mulut dengan mentraktirnya makan siang di Ichiraku.

Dan kali ini, aku tidak hanya akan menyelipkan foto itu ke dalam lokernya. Tapi, aku juga akan menempelkannya kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya foto itu berada. Silakan kalau kau ingin menyebut tindakanku terlalu gombal, aku tidak peduli. Foto itu dulu membuatnya bahagia. Dan aku berharap foto itu akan kembali membuatnya tersenyum.

Setidaknya, ini hari Rabu, artinya aku sudah setengah jalan untuk mengakhiri minggu ini.

o0o

Memberi bunga bukanlah ide yang cemerlang, karena Yamanaka Flower Shop adalah satu-satunya tempat yang kau tuju di Konoha untuk membelinya. Dan Ino melihatku. Dan ia tahu semuanya sekarang. Tapi gadis-gadis menyukai bunga, jadi mungkin usahaku untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali tidak akan seburuk usaha terakhirku.

Aku kembali berpikir di tahun pertama kami sekolah menengah atas, aku memberikan mawar untuk memintanya menjadi pasangan dansaku di sebuah acara sekolah. Meskipun aku tidak memberikannya secara langsung. Karena itu akan sangat memalukan. Aku meletakkan bunga mawar itu di tangga teras depan rumahnya. Dia berkata ia menyukainya, tetapi sebagian diriku selalu berbisik kalau ia sedikit kecewa.

Google terbukti sangat berguna. Kali ini, aku tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang telah umum dilakukan orang banyak. Kali ini harus istimewa. Setiap bunga dan warna memiliki arti tersendiri. Dan kali ini harus lebih baik dari sekedar mawar merah atau bunga aster.

Hadiah berikut yang akan kuletakkan di lokernya adalah sekuntum bunga _primrose_ merah muda dan secarik kertas bertuliskan arti dari bunga itu. _Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu_.

Walaupun terdengar luar biasa bodoh, tapi aku pikir itu adalah kenyataannya. Aku tidak peduli kami masih remaja, karena aku tahu...perasaanku padanya lebih dari sekedar naksir anak sekolahan pada umumnya. Setiap kali aku berkata aku mencintainya, aku tahu itu adalah sebuah kenyataan.

o0o

"Oi, _Teme_! Aku pikir, aku baru saja melihat harga dirimu melayang melarikan diri!" Naruto datang meluncur menyusuri lorong—ia tersenyum bodoh dan menggerak-gerakkan alisnya penuh arti. "Ino sudah bilang padaku semuanya! Surat cinta, gantungan kunci, foto, _dan_ bunga? Kau serius?"

Aku memukul kepalanya. Karena, ketika ia berbicara tentang hal itu dengan santai, semuanya tampak begitu menyedihkan... Aku adalah kapten tim sepak bola dan basket, siswa teladan, dan seorang Uchiha, namun ketika aku harus melakukan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Sakura, semua itu tidak lagi berarti.

Setidaknya besok adalah hari terakhir sebelum minggu ini berakhir...

o0o

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Sakura ketika ia berdiri di lokernya saat jam sekolah berakhir. Senyumnya hilang ketika melihat tidak ada hadiah kecil yang menunggunya di dalam loker. Dan itu membuatku sedikit bahagia, yah... walaupun terdengar jahat, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dia menerima hadiah-hadiahku dan bahkan mungkin mengharapkan akan ada hadiah dariku lagi. Mungkin aku seharusnya aku memikirkan hal ini sebelum kami putus...

Tapi semuanya sudah berlalu. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan 'seandainya' atau 'seharusnya' sekarang, karena itu semua tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu. Sebelumnya aku terus berharap agar minggu ini cepat berakhir, tapi sekarang, aku berharap minggu ini kembali lagi ke hari Senin.

Sakura sudah melemparkan barang-barang ke dalam ranselnya. Dalam beberapa detik, ia sudah menutup loker, menundukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian berjalan ke parkiran sekolah.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Aku berjalan diam-diam di belakangnya, dan aku pikir tindakanku ini sedikit menyeramkan. Tapi, aku melihat laki-laki selalu melakukan ini di film _chick flick_, dan gadis-gadis tampaknya menyukainya. "Sakura..."

Dia berbalik dan tersentak kaget ketika menyadari orang yang memanggilnya adalah aku. Aku merasa ada sengatan menyakitkan di dada, tapi aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Sulit untuk menjalankan rencanaku selanjutnya karena apa yang kuingin sekarang hanyalah menatap dalam-dalam matanya. Tapi aku harus mencobanya, kan?

"Kau menyimpan semua barang-barang itu. Kenapa?"

Pada awalnya, ia tampak sedikit bingung, tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Aku melihat pipinya bersemu merah, dan aku ingin tersenyum, tapi mungkin sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. "Aku..."

Aku tidak membiarkannya menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Aku pikir itu karena, _mungkin_, kau merindukanku. Sama seperti aku merindukanmu."

Sama seperti setelah insiden kantin beberapa waktu yang lalu, reaksinya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan. Aku berpikir pipinya akan merah padam dan bahkan mungkin akan memelukku. Tapi sebaliknya, matanya berkedip marah. Dia mencoba mendorongku menjauh, tapi karena tubuhnya kecil, itu tidak berhasil. Meskipun begitu, aku mengambil langkah mundur untuk memberinya ruang.

"Oh, yeah?" Dia meluruskan bahu. "Kau seharusnya tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Itu hanya membuatmu terlihat seperti keledai." Dia kembali mendorongku sebelum berbalik menuju gerbang.

Kali ini aku tidak membiarkannya pergi. Aku mengejarnya saat ia mencapai trotoar dan menarik lengannya agar ia berbalik. Mungkin aku menarik terlalu keras. Dia terhuyung, dan aku secara refleks menahannya. Sebagai teman, kami berdiri terlalu dekat, tetapi sengatan di dadaku semakin sakit karena kami berdiri tidak cukup dekat.

Dia berusaha menarik dirinya, tapi aku tidak membiarkannya pergi. "Baiklah. Mungkin kau tidak peduli. Tapi..." Dan sekali lagi aku gagal mengucapkannya. Tidak ada klimaks dalam hal ini. Hanya ada kegagalan. Lenganku mengendur di pinggangnya, tapi ia tidak bergerak. Dia menatap ke bawah sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku pikir aku sudah pernah bilang agar kau meninggalkanku sendirian, Sasuke-kun." Tidak ada kemarahan dalam suaranya. Ia mendesah, seperti kalah berperang.

"Kau sudah tahu aku selalu kesulitan mengikuti perintah."

Sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit naik. Dia berusaha menahan senyum. Tangannya sedikit menyentuh tanganku ketika ia bergerak mundur. "Yeah, aku rasa begitu. Uchiha terkenal keras kepala, _ne_?"

"Ah." Dia masih menahan senyumnya.

"Selamat berakhir pekan, Sasuke-kun." Aku melihatnya berjalan ke mobil. Namun, jari-jarinya berhenti sejenak sebelum memutar kunci untuk menyalakan mobil. Dia sesaat menatap kursi di sisi penumpang dan kemudian tangannya meraih sesuatu. Dia menatap mataku dan sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Aku tersenyum dan berbalik berjalan menuju mobilku.

Mengambil kunci mobil dari tasnya diam-diam saat istirahat sangat merepotkan. Tapi kalau ia akan tersenyum seperti itu hanya karena sebuah _cupcake_, maka aku akan melakukannya lagi.

Langkah keempat—manjakan dia: berhasil, dan ini mungkin cukup untuk melelehkan hatinya.

o0o

_to be continued_

o0o

**_Special thanks: Katie (ohhthatgirl)_****, yang sudah memberi izin buat mentranslet ****_fanfic-_****nya yang berjudul sama. **

**_Links for Katie's profile and her original story_**** (hapus spasi, tanda kurung, dan ganti (d o t) jadi tanda titik):**

**ohhthatgirl****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) u (/) 1580318 (/) ohhthatgirl**

**Trial and Error****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) s (/) 6801791 (/) 1 (/) Trial-and-Error**

**Atau bisa juga sih dicek di profil saya. Hehehe...**

o0o

Oh iya, makasih juga buat pokonyang yang udah ngasih saran, semoga Sasucakes ngedengerin. Hahaha...

Jadi, yah... silakan pencet tombol _review _kalo berkenan. ^3^

_jaa ne!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Trial and Error**_

_o0o_

**From**: **Sasuke-kun**

**Night. Love you.**

_Dia membunuhku setiap kali ia mengirimkan pesan seperti itu... Perlahan-lahan, pesan selamat malam larut ke dalam kata-kata tanpa makna dan '_I love you'_ berubah menjadi '_love you'_. Mungkin aku terlalu pemilih, tapi... satu kata saja dapat membuat semuanya berbeda. '_Love you'_ adalah kalimat yang kau ucapkan pada teman, atau pada orang tuamu ketika kau menutup telepon. '_Love you'_ dapat kau lemparkan dengan santai kepada siapa pun. '_Love you'_ kau ucapkan ketika kau tidak peduli._

_Tapi '_I love you'_ punya arti tersendiri. Ucapan '_I love you'_ itu istimewa. Kalimat '_I love you'_ terdengar seperti kau benar-benar peduli dengan seseorang melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Dan mungkin... mungkin saja... itulah alasan kenapa ia tidak mengucapkannya._

_o0o_

* * *

><p>Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa membawa diriku ke dalam situasi seperti ini. Sampai melakukan hal ini, artinya aku sudah benar-benar putus asa. Aku lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan dua puluh tahun yang akan datang hanya dengan memakan ramen saja setiap hari daripada berada di sini. Tentu saja aku butuh saran dan... sialnya, ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kupikirkan.<p>

Setiap langkah yang kulalui menyusuri koridor ini adalah penyiksaan. Ruang tamu tidaklah jauh, tapi butuh beribu-ribu tahun untuk sampai ke sana. Mungkin karena aku _benar-benar_ tidak ingin melakukan ini.

"_Otouto_." Itachi duduk di salah satu sofa kulit bewarna hitam. Kakinya ditaruh di atas meja dan majalah Time terbentang di pangkuannya. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku ingin meninju sesuatu—lebih tepatnya, meninju wajahnya.

"_Aniki_."

"Tidak, tidak," ucapnya menyeringai sombong, "Nada seperti itu tidak tepat digunakan ketika kau menyapa kakak favoritmu."

Jika ia berbicara seperti ini di hari lain, aku mungkin sudah menghajarnya. Tapi untuk hari ini, aku butuh bantuannya, jadi diperlukan sedikit kesabaran ekstra. Lagipula, seorang Uchiha juga harus selalu menjaga emosinya. "Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

Alisnya terangkat. Ia menjawab perlahan-lahan, seperti menjawab pertanyaan jebakan. "Lumayan lancar. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai Inggris. Tapi semuanya cukup menyenangkan. Kami berhasil membuat kemajuan yang signifikan dengan klien, dan kesepakatan untuk bekerja sama sudah berada di atas meja."

"Ah." Aku duduk di sofa, berseberangan dengannya. Alisnya masih terangkat. "Dan, aku kira penerbanganmu berjalan lancar?"

"Cukup lancar—aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik di pesawat. Sekarang," ia kembali menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kita lewati saja semua basa-basi ini? Ini tidak sepertimu."

"Hn," jawabku datar. Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuan pada Itachi sebelumnya. Tapi jika aku tidak langsung ke pokok permasalahan, ia pasti akan mengulur-ulur percakapan, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan.

Dia sebenarnya tidaklah terlalu buruk. Aku sangat memujanya ketika masih kecil dan selalu melakukan hampir semua hal yang ia lakukan. Dia sempurna di mata ayah kami. Kesuksesan selalu mengikutinya ke mana saja. Tidak peduli seberapa keras usahaku mencoba untuk menjadi seperti dia, aku selalu jauh tertinggal. Apapun yang kulakukan tidak pernah berjalan baik. Aku selalu berada di bawah bayang-bayangnya, dan ia menikmati itu. Aku kira semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik ketika ia pindah dari sini, tapi sejak ia mulai bekerja di Uchiha Co., namanya selalu diliput media.

"Ibu mungkin sudah memberitahumu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan... Sakura." Semakin cepat aku membicarakan ini, semakin cepat aku pergi.

Alih-alih menyeringai seperti yang kuharapkan, ekspresi wajahnya tetaplah datar. "Sedikit. Menyedihkan sekali. Aku pikir ia adalah gadis yang menarik. Aku kira aku akan mengajaknya berken—" Ia melihat tanganku yang telah berubah menjadi kepalan dan berdeham. "Tapi, itu tidak penting." Dia hanya mencoba membuatku marah. Atau mencoba membuatku mengaku tentang suatu hal yang berusaha kututup-tutupi.

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk memperbaiki keadaan."

"Oh? Dan kau datang padaku untuk meminta bantuan?" Ia bersandar ke bantal dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Keangkuhannyalah yang membuat darahku mendidih. "Baiklah, mungkin kau seharusnya memberi cokelat, bunga, atau janji-janji omong kosong..." Dia menempatkan tangannya di bawah dagu, seolah-olah tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Beberapa dari hal itu tampaknya tidak terlalu melenceng dari karaktermu, Adik Kecil."

"Persetan kau, Itachi." Aku tahu ini akan berakhir sia-sia. Membuatnya bersikap serius dan berhenti menggangguku selama lima menit adalah hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan. Aku mundur beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

"Aku minta maaf; ucapanku tadi sedikit kurang ajar. Tapi tenang, _Otouto_, kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti ini. Duduklah." Aku kemudian duduk di sofa, meskipun aku tidak suka caranya memerintahku. "Kenapa kau datang padaku?"

"Kau punya beberapa orang... kekasih." Yang kulakukan sebenarnya adalah menyindirnya. Ia selalu menggandeng wanita berbeda setiap kali ia muncul di media—entah itu model, aktris, atau produser. Dia bahkan banyak mendapat surat dari fans setianya. Beberapa orang akan berpikir ia lebih terlihat seperti idola remaja daripada seorang pebisnis.

"Ah, ya. Aku punya..." Matanya melihat sesuatu di atas kepalaku. "Tapi, apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa... tidak ada satupun hubunganku sama dengan hubunganmu?" Dia menungguku menjawab, tapi aku bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya. Itachi mendesah. "Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang itu?"

"Tidak..."

"Adik kecilku yang bodoh," aku kembali marah, tapi ia masih berbicara. "Sakura bukanlah gadis sembarangan yang bisa kau ajak bersenang-senang sejenak. Dia istimewa—dia adalah salah satu dari orang yang paling berharga di kehidupanmu."

"Aku sudah tahu itu."

Ia menempatkan majalah di meja kopi dan mengaitkan jari-jari di atas pangkuannya. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan seorang wanita, _Otouto_. Tapi, ada satu hal yang kuketahui dengan pasti... kau tidak bisa berusaha setengah hati untuk memenangkan kembali gadis seperti Sakura. Kau harus bersedia untuk mencurahkan seluruh hatimu dalam usaha mendapatkannya kembali, dan itu juga tidak dapat memberi garansi kau bisa membuatnya berubah pikiran terhadapmu."

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia."

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau harus kehilangan dia?"

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan percakapan seperti ini terjadi. Ia belum kembali menjadi kakak yang menjengkelkan, dan aku juga belum keluar menghambur dari ruangan. Kami benar-benar... bicara. Ini terlalu aneh. Aku berdiri, bukan karena aku marah, tapi karena aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dikatakan. Ketika aku sampai di pintu, Itachi memanggilku.

"Sasuke. Cobalah berbicara jujur. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kemana sedikit kejujuran akan membawamu."

"Ah..." Ia baru saja memberikan sesuatu yang sangat kubutuhkan, walaupun aku benci untuk mengakui hal itu. "Terima kasih."

* * *

><p><span>Sepuluh Hal yang Tak Pernah Kau Ketahui Tentang Uchiha Sasuke<span>

1. Ketika aku masih kecil, Itachi selalu menyuruhku untuk mengepang rambutnya. Aku masih tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya. Tidak ada orang lain yang tahu tentang hal ini.

2. Aku pikir kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak ingusan ketika kita masih di sekolah dasar.

3. Dulu aku bercita-cita sebagai penjual tomat. Entah bagaimana, itu sepertinya pekerjaan paling keren di dunia ketika aku berusia tiga tahun. Aku masih mencita-citakan hal itu sampai berusia tujuh tahun. Ayahku beranggapan itu konyol.

4. Naruto menyebut rambutku seperti 'pantat ayam' di hari pertama sekolah dasar. Aku memukulnya. Itulah alasan kenapa kami berteman akrab.

5. Dulu aku pernah memakan semua permen di rumah saat Halloween. Dan kemudian memuntahkannya. Itu sebabnya aku tidak suka permen.

6. Aku bisa menyebutkan 135 dari 151 Pokemon _original_ dengan mudah.

7. Aku benci ketika listrik padam. Setelah menonton Insidious, aku merasa selalu ada sesuatu yang mengawasiku di kegelapan.

8. Aku membeli kontak lensa bewarna merah ketika berumur sebelas tahun karena Itachi selalu memakainya. Aku pikir dia dulu sangat keren dan aku harus menirunya.

9. Aku selalu membaca kembali buku-buku Harry Potter setiap Natal. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi itu sepertinya sudah menjadi tradisi.

* * *

><p>"Berikan ini pada Sakura. Dan jangan kau baca." Aku menyerahkan sebuah catatan kecil pada Ino ketika akan mengikuti kelas Bahasa Inggris. Ia terkejut pada awalnya, tapi kembali pulih dengan cepat dan berteriak mengikutiku menyusuri lorong sekolah.<p>

"Brengsek kau, Uchiha! Siapa bilang aku mau melakukannya? Dasar laki-laki kasar!" Meskipun mengomel, aku melihatnya menyelipkan kertas itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Aku tidak menyalahkan Nara karena memanggilnya 'gadis yang merepotkan' sepanjang waktu.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sedikit berlari mengejarku di lorong. Aku sedang berjalan menuju ruangan basket untuk latihan. Rasanya aneh untuk melihatnya seperti ini. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir, akulah yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Harus kuakui, rasanya menyenangkan sekali ketika melihatnya kembali berlari ke arahku.<p>

"Hm?"

Ia tersipu. "Ino memberiku sebuah catatan kecil, dan... kau memberinya judul 'Sepuluh Hal yang Tak Pernah Kau Ketahui Tentang Uchiha Sasuke', tapi isinya hanya ada sembilan..."

Aku beruntung karena ia begitu jeli. Jika ia tidak menyadari itu, maka aku tidak akan punya nyali untuk mengatakannya. Aku merasa kebingungan untuk berbicara ketika aku kembali terperangkap dalam matanya. Di satu sisi, aku ingin terbuka dan menceritakan semuanya; di sisi lain, aku tidak ingin hal ini mengacaukan segalanya.

Kami hanya berdiri canggung untuk beberapa saat. Sakura terlihat menyesal telah mendatangiku. Ini tidak benar. Aku rasa ini adalah saatnya untuk mengucapkan hal yang benar.

"Yeah... aku ingin mengatakan hal kesepuluh secara pribadi."

Ia tersenyum kecil, tapi matanya masih terlihat bingung, seperti ia mendengarkan sebuah pembicaraan, namun pikirannya melayang.

"Oke. Jadi apa itu?"

Aku menelan ludah, gugup. Ini tampaknya lebih gombal daripada memberi cokelat dan bunga di Hari Valentine. Ini seperti hal yang tertulis di jutaan novel romantis.

"Ada sebuah pesta hari Sabtu. Di pantai. Idenya _Dobe_. Fakta sepuluh tentangku: Aku berharap agar kau datang."

Perhatiannya kembali tidak terfokus. Aku merasa ada sebuah pertanyaan yang sedang menggantung di udara, dan aku tahu apa itu. Tapi aku tidak siap untuk mendengarnya, aku berpura-pura tidak melihat cara bibirnya sedikit terbuka sebelum berbicara. Aku malah memperhatikan tangannya.

Sebelum kami mulai berkencan, aku tidak pernah melihat persis bagaimana kecilnya tubuh Sakura. Tingginya sekitar seratus enam puluhan, memang tidak terlalu kecil, tapi segala sesuatu tentangnya terlihat seperti miniatur. Terutama ketika aku berada di sampingnya, ia tampak begitu rapuh. Sentuhan kecil saja sepertinya bisa mematahkannya. Aku kira itulah alasanku selalu menjaga sedikit jarak dengannya. Kedengarannya sangat bodoh.

"Aku akan terlambat untuk latihan..." Sebuah alasan yang lemah, tapi udara di sekitar sini tiba-tiba menjadi sangat berat, dan aku begitu terbiasa untuk menghindari situasi seperti ini. Pilihan terbaik adalah melarikan diri.

Aku sudah kembali berjalan sebelum ia memanggilku. "Sasuke-kun!"

Ia sedikit berbalik. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. "Sampai bertemu di pesta nanti." Ia mengedipkan mata sebelum berjalan menjauh. Jika aku adalah Naruto, aku mungkin sudah melompat-lompat dan meninju udara. Tapi aku bukan laki-laki seperti dia, jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah tersenyum.

Langkah kelima—bersikap terbuka dengannya: berhasil. Dan mungkin bersikap terbuka akan membawaku lebih dekat dengannya.

o0o

_to be continued_

o0o

* * *

><p><strong><em>Special thanks: Katie (ohhthatgirl)<em>****, yang sudah memberi izin buat mentranslet ****_fanfic-_****nya yang berjudul sama. **

**_Links for Katie's profile and her original story_**** (hapus spasi, tanda kurung, dan ganti (d o t) jadi tanda titik):**

**ohhthatgirl****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) u (/) 1580318 (/) ohhthatgirl**

**Trial and Error****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) s (/) 6801791 (/) 1 (/) Trial-and-Error**

**Atau bisa juga sih dicek di profil saya. Hehehe...**

* * *

><p>Jadi, yah... silakan pencet tombol <em>review <em>kalo berkenan. ^3^

_jaa ne!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Trial and Error**

**From**_**: Sasuke**_

_**Selamat pagi, Matahariku. Sudahkah kubilang kau begitu menakjubkan?**_

_Saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuatku ingat kenapa aku jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke. Ia bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang senang mengombarkan kemesraan, tapi kadang-kadang, kemesraannya tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat dan aku tersenyum seperti orang bodoh._

_Meskipun aku lebih sering menangis karenanya, tapi hal-hal seperti inilah yang menjadi peganganku. Dan ini benar-benar mempermainkan emosiku. Aku rasa ia hanya mencoba untuk menjaga harga dirinya. Walaupun semua ini bertentangan dengan logika berpikirku, aku akan tetap terus bersamanya dan menikmati kejadian langka ini kembali._

* * *

><p>Pergi ke pantai di pertengahan November terdengar sangat gila. Konoha sangat berangin di musim gugur, dan angin dari laut seperti meniupkan es. Tapi, Naruto memiliki cara untuk meyakinkan semua orang bahwa hari ini akan cerah. Dia benar. Cuaca hari ini cukup hangat dan bagus, walaupun masih terlalu dingin untuk mengenakan baju renangmu.<p>

"_Teme_!" Naruto meletakkan lengannya di bahuku. Kami duduk di atas kap mobil, menunggu yang lain muncul. "Ino dan aku sudah punya rencana _sempurna_ untuk membuatmu berakhir dengan Sakura-chan hari ini."

"Hm?"

"Yeah," Ino memeriksa ikatan rambutnya, sia-sia saja, rambutnya akan kembali berantakan ditiup angin. "Mobil akan sangat sempit ketika semua orang datang. Jadi, kami akan memastikan kau dan Sakura duduk bersebelahan, dan hidupkan kembali bara api cinta kalian!"

Ini masih terlalu pagi dan untuk sekarang aku tidak menemukan celah di rencana mereka. "Kedengarannya bagus."

Naruto menyeringai. "Lihat, kan, _Teme_? Kami ini jenius!"

* * *

><p>Nyatanya, rencana pengaturan tempat duduk Naruto tidak berhasil. Semua orang bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil secepat mungkin. Aku berakhir duduk di samping pintu sementara Sakura terjepit di antara Kiba dan Tenten di baris belakang. Memaksakan sepuluh orang ke dalam mobil bermuatan tujuh orang bukanlah ide yang cemerlang. Tenten melamun mendengarkan iPod-nya, dan ini menyebabkan Kiba sibuk berbicara dengan Sakura.<p>

Kiba seperti versi lain dari Naruto—ia senang bergaul, percaya diri, dan ramah. Walaupun tidak sebodoh Naruto, mereka sama-sama penggila wanita. Ada 'sesuatu' di antara Kiba dan Sakura ketika kami masih di sekolah menengah pertama. Aku tahu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang serius, mengingat waktu itu kami masih berusia tiga belas tahun, tapi sejak saat itu mereka berteman baik. Melihat mereka duduk begitu rapat dan tampak begitu gembira membuatku ragu ini akan menjadi hari yang baik.

* * *

><p>Sakura selalu menjadi gadis yang menarik. Selama bertahun-tahun kami di sekolah menengah pertama, selalu banyak yang menggodanya. Ia selalu tampil cantik alami, begitulah yang kupikirkan selama ini.<p>

Terutama hari ini, aku ingin memukul kepalaku ke dinding karena telah berhasil membuatku kehilangannya. Saat mobil berhenti di pantai, semua gadis segera menanggalkan pakaian dan memperlihatkan pakaian renang mereka. Gadis-gadis lain mungkin memiliki lekuk tubuh yang lebih indah, tapi lekuk tubuh Sakura berhasil menangkap perhatianku.

Ia mengenakan bikini bewarna merah. Atasannya membentuk huruf V dan bawahannya dilengkapi dengan rok mini. Pakaian seperti ini akan membuat semua fantasi laki-laki melayang dalam sekejap. Ketika kami masih berkencan, aku akan selalu mengacuhkannya ketika ia tampil seperti ini. Aku sangat tergoda untuk menghajar para lelaki yang tanpa tahu malu memujinya, tapi aku hanya membiarkan mereka dan berjalan menjauh. Menjadi kekasih pencemburu tidaklah keren.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Ada rasa sakit bodoh di dadaku yang menyuruhku untuk memeluknya.

"Oi, Sakura! Kau mau main voli?" Kiba melempar kemejanya ke segala arah dan mengambil bola. "Kita satu tim melawan Ino dan Nara. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Rasanya sakit ketika ia tidak sedikitpun melirik ke arahku dan setuju dengan Kiba.

* * *

><p>Aku mulai menyadari datang ke sini hanya menghabiskan waktu.<p>

Aku tidak berharap kami akan bermesraan di bawah selimut, tapi aku pikir kami sekurang-kurangnya sedikit berinteraksi. Matahari hampir terbenam, dan satu-satunya hal yang kulakukan, menurut _Dobe_, adalah 'merajuk seperti bocah lima tahun yang baru saja mendapat hukuman'.

"Ini hanya membuang-buang waktu."

"Hei! Jangan salahkan aku karena kau _tidak_ ada inisiatif! Berinisiatiflah sedikit, _Teme_. Bukankah selama ini kau bilang padaku kalau kau akan mulai berinisiatif?"

"_Dobe_, aku... tidak bisa."

"Kau tidak cocok merajuk. Ayolah, jangan buat aku merasa canggung dengan sifat lembekmu ini. Bersemangatlah! Maksudku, aku yakin kau punya nyali untuk—oh! Lihat!" Aku berbalik untuk melihat apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Di sini kau rupanya!" Sakura berjalan ke arahku. Ia mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus longgar untuk menutupi bikininya. "Aku sudah mencari-carimu dari tadi."

"Yeah?" Meskipun aku senang bahwa ia berada di sini sekarang, tapi aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan bayangan tentang dirinya dan Kiba yang terlihat begitu bahagia bersama. Itu membuatku bertanya apakah aku pernah membuatnya sebahagia itu ketika kami bersama.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu, dan aku pikir kau akan menyukainya. Kau mau ikut?"

Ketika ia menatapku dengan mata berbinar dan senyum di wajahnya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak', tapi tentu saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu padanya. Aku tidak peduli apakah permintaannya terdengar bodoh atau tidak, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi alasan senyumnya memudar. "Ah, baiklah..."

"Bagus! Ayo!" Sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, ia sudah menarikku ke arah pantai. Tangan kecilnya membungkus pergelangan tanganku. Naruto memberikan acungan jempol dan tersenyum lebar sebelum bergegas pergi mendekati Hinata.

o0o

Ia menyeretku sampai ke dermaga. Aku melihat banyak sekali pasangan di sepanjang pantai, mereka saling memadu kasih, berpegangan tangan, dan berpelukan. Sepertinya Sakura tidak melihat mereka, karena ia masih belum melepaskan tanganku.

"Kita hampir sampai. Ayo cepat!" Ia tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadapku, dan kami bertubrukan. Ia cepat-cepat melangkah mundur, pipinya memerah. "Uh... Tutup matamu, oke?"

Sebagian dari diriku tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku tahu ia tidak akan membuat lelucon terhadapku, hanya saja aku tidak yakin sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi. Ketika kami berkencan, akulah yang selalu memegang kendali. Akulah yang selalu menyuruhnya menutup mata dan kemudian menariknya ke bawah _mistletoe_ atau menarik keluar hadiah ulang tahunnya, bukan sebaliknya. "Aku..."

"Oh, ayolah!"

"Sakura ..."

"Percayalah padaku. _Sekali _saja. Oke?" ia tidak berhenti menatap mataku.

Cengkeramannya di pergelangan tanganku mengencang ketika aku menutup mata. Rasanya canggung tidak bisa melihat ke mana kami melangkah, tapi kehangatan tangannya menenangkanku. Bau laut masih terperangkap dalam angin. Udara mulai dingin, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan matahari. Kami berjalan bersama selama lima menit sebelum ia menyuruhku berhenti.

"Baiklah—buka matamu."

Kami berdiri di tepi dermaga. Matahari terbenam membelah cakrawala, meninggalkan pemandangan bebercak-bercak oranye. Laut memantulkan cahayanya. Sakura mendesah saat ia bersandar di dermaga. Senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya saat ia menatap langit.

"Aku selalu suka datang ke pantai menjelang matahari terbenam. Ayahku sering membawaku ke tempat ini ketika aku masih kecil. Dia sering bilang padaku, kita bisa melihat masa depan saat matahari terbenam. Bukankah ini sangat indah?" Ia melirikku, dan kemudian cepat membuka mulutnya lagi. "Maksudku, mungkin kau tidak berpikiran ini indah. Tadi hanya pertanyaan retoris. Lagi pula, kau juga tidak terlalu suka keluar rumah, kan? Dan mungkin kau juga membenci pasir di pantai, keramaian, dan..."

"Aku menyukai ini." Ia terkejut melihatku. Matanya membesar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Hn. Aku menyukai ini." Dan aku bukan hanya menyukai pemandangan ini saja. Tangannya masih memegang tanganku. Aku sedikit meremas jarinya.

Pipi Sakura kembali memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah laut, tapi ia juga tidak melepaskan tangannya dariku. "Aku sudah bilang kau akan menyukainya."

"Ah." Dan meskipun ini tidak terduga, aku kira aku sudah berhasil menyelesaikan satu langkah lagi.

Langkah keenam—percaya padanya: berhasil. Dan mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan sejak lama.

o0o

_to be continued_

o0o

**_Special thanks: Katie (ohhthatgirl)_****, yang sudah memberi izin buat mentranslet ****_fanfic-_****nya yang berjudul sama. **

**_Links for Katie's profile and her original story_**** (hapus spasi, tanda kurung, dan ganti (d o t) jadi tanda titik):**

**ohhthatgirl****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) u (/) 1580318 (/) ohhthatgirl**

**Trial and Error****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) s (/) 6801791 (/) 1 (/) Trial-and-Error**

**Atau bisa juga sih dicek di profil saya. Hehehe...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Trial and Error**

**.**

**.**

**From**_**: Sasuke-kun**_

_**Kita jarang berbicara akhir-akhir ini.**_

_**.**_

**To**_**: Sasuke-kun**_

_**Aku tahu.**_

_**.**_

**From**_**: Sasuke-kun**_

_**Ada alasannya?**_

_**.**_

**To**_**: Sasuke-kun**_

_**Ada. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Setiap kali aku melihat namamu muncul di layar ponselku, aku ingin menangis dan memukulkan kepalaku ke dinding, tapi aku juga merasa ada kupu-kupu bodoh beterbangan di perutku. Ini semua karena kau sangat dingin terhadapku. Aku ingin kau bersikap romantis. Apa kau malu jika terlihat bersamaku? Mungkin aku juga tidak menginginkanmu lagi.**_

_Seperti biasa, aku berhenti dan menghapus kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan. Semakin sulit rasanya untuk berpura-pura semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna. Mungkin aku terlalu mendramatisir. Atau mungkin memang ini sudah benar-benar berantakan. Apapun itu, aku masih belum tahu bagaimana cara untuk melepaskannya atau membiarkannya masuk ke dalam hatiku sepenuhnya._

**To**_**: Sasuke-kun**_

_**Tidak ada, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini.**_

* * *

><p>Berita tentang kejadian di pantai Sabtu lalu menyebar dengan cepat. Pada hari Senin, seluruh sekolah mulai bergosip tentang kemungkinan 'Uchiha sudah kembali lagi bersama Haruno'. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan gosip itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa puas. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali ketika nama kami disatukan kembali.<p>

* * *

><p>"Uchiha, dengarkan aku, dengarkan aku baik-baik. <em>Ini dia<em>. Permainan ini sudah berakhir. Kau sudah berhasil mendekatinya kembali. Sudah waktunya kau bersinar!" Ino memojokkanku di lorong sekolah. Matanya tak berkedip menatapku.

"Aku tidak pernah menyebut ini permainan..." Ino memukulku. Wanita memang sulit dimengerti.

"Aku tidak main-main! Sudah waktunya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa?! Jadi, kau sudah punya... _rencana_?"

"Ah."

Dia tampak begitu terkejut dan tersinggung. Sesaat kemudian, wajahnya tersenyum licik. Aku ulangi: wanita terlalu sulit dimengerti. "Aw! Ini seperti melihat bayiku tumbuh dewasa! Ayo pergi dan buat ibumu bangga!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To<strong>_**: Sakura**

**Kau sibuk hari ini?**

**.**

_**From**_**: Sakura**

**Tidak.**

**.**

_**To**_**: Sakura**

**Temui aku di taman bermain setengah jam lagi.**

Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengirim pesan, tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Lagi pula, kau juga tidak seharusnya meminta mantan kekasihmu untuk pergi berkencan. Tapi, kurasa Sakura dan aku tidak pernah mengikuti pola hubungan normal, jadi aku rasa mungkin ini tidak masalah.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun?" Gumpalan kecil asap keluar dari mulut Sakura ketika ia bernapas. Syal merah meliliti lehernya.<p>

Matanya terfokus pada barang-barang yang ada di belakangku. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk memutuskan berpiknik dengannya. Semuanya hanya tampak begitu... menyolok sekarang. Aku belum pernah memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini ketika kami masih bersama.

"Apa... _itu_?"

"Aku mengajakmu berpiknik. Kau sering mengatakan padaku kalau kau ingin berpiknik."

"Aku... apa?" Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Ekspresi bingung di wajahnya terlihat lucu. Aku meraih tangannya dan menariknya duduk di atas selimut.

"Ayolah. Cokelat panasnya nanti dingin."

Dia tidak berusaha melepaskan tanganku. Dia juga tidak banyak berkedip ketika aku memberinya segelas coklat panas. Tapi kemudian, wajahnya kembali dihiasi sebuah senyuman hangat. Mungkin semua rencanaku akan berjalan lancar hari ini.

* * *

><p>Matahari mulai terbenam. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah selimut lagi dari bagasi mobil dan Sakura membungkus bahunya dengan selimut itu saat udara semakin dingin.<p>

Duduk berdampingan tanpa ada suatu hal yang dilakukan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kami dulu hanya bersama jika berada di bioskop atau menonton televisi atau memadu kasih. Tapi di malam yang dingin ini, kami duduk dan... berbicara. Menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk tawa dan senyumnya memberikan perasaan hangat di diriku.

Bintang-bintang mulai bersinar. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku dan menatap langit. Terakhir kali kami melihat bintang bersama adalah ketika kami berumur dua belas tahun. Waktu itu sekolah kami mengadakan acara berkemah, dan kami diizinkan untuk tinggal sampai larut malam melihat rasi bintang. _Dobe_, Sakura, dan aku berbaring di lapangan dan mengamati bintang-bintang selama berjam-jam.

Tapi situasi kali ini berbeda. Wangi _lotion _vanila yang digunakan Sakura perlahan-lahan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menjadi pusat perhatianku, selain kehangatan tubuhnya.

Seorang Uchiha seharusnya tetap tenang, tetapi sekarang, perutku seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu.

"Malam yang indah, ya, Sasuke-kun?" Ia berbalik ke arahku. Senyumannya begitu indah, dan aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari bibirnya.

"Ah..." Sesuatu dalam diriku menyuruh untuk lebih mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. "_Kau_ terlihat cantik malam ini."

"Sasuke-kun...?" Pandangan matanya bingung. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Aku bersandar lebih dekat ke arahnya, bibir kami mungkin hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh sentimeter. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya di wajahku.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

Ia berkedip cepat, "Aku..." Ia akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan dan menarik dirinya dengan cepat. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini." Dan dunia seolah-olah berhenti.

"Apa?"

Sakura menarik lututnya ke dada dan menutup rapat matanya. "Aku..." Ia menarik napas dan ragu-ragu berbicara. "Aku masih punya perasaan terhadapmu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi... aku terlalu tersakiti sebelum ini." Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, dan membiarkannya terus berbicara. "Dan akhir-akhir ini kau seperti... laki-laki yang selalu diidam-idamkan setiap wanita. Dan aku tidak tahu mana yang harus kupercayai! Aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini jika pada akhirnya kita akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Aku... tidak bisa. _Kita_ tidak bisa seperti ini."

Air matanya mulai berlinang dan lenganku berteriak untuk memeluknya sekarang. Tapi, aku terlalu takut untuk menjangkaunya, aku takut ia akan menjauh. "Sakura..."

Ia tersenyum pahit. "Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti, Sasuke-kun—terlalu banyak kesempatan yang terlewatkan. Dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Aku... aku minta maaf, Sakura..."

"A-apa?"

Aku menelan ludah sebelum membuka mulutku lagi. "Aku minta maaf telah mengacaukan semua ini—mengacaukan hubungan _kita_."

Matanya kaget melihatku. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya aku meminta maaf. Biasanya, dialah yang selalu meminta maaf ketika kami bertengkar. Bahkan ketika pertengaran itu adalah salahku. Tapi, keterkejutannya digantikan dengan pandangan dingin. Ia membungkus lengan di tubuhnya, seolah-olah itu adalah perisai.

"Sasuke-kun... aku tidak bisa."

Dan selesai sudah. Segala sesuatu yang ada di daftar rencanaku telah kulakukan. Aku sudah mencoba semua hal yang bisa kupikirkan, dan aku hanya berdiri di sini melihat Sakura berjalan menjauh.

Langkah ketujuh—minta maaf padanya: berhasil. Tapi _Operation: Win Sakura Back_: gagal.

o0o

_to be continued_

o0o

**_Special thanks: Katie (ohhthatgirl)_****, yang sudah memberi izin buat mentranslet****_fanfic-_****nya yang berjudul sama. **

**_Links for Katie's profile and her original story_**** (hapus spasi, tanda kurung, dan ganti (d o t) jadi tanda titik):**

**ohhthatgirl****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) u (/) 1580318 (/) ohhthatgirl**

**Trial and Error****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) s (/) 6801791 (/) 1 (/) Trial-and-Error**

**Atau bisa juga sih dicek di profil saya. Hehehe...**

o0o


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**T****rial and Error**

**.**

**.**

_"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"_

_Tidak biasanya Sasuke-kun mengundangku ke rumahnya. Ia bersandar ke ujung sofa dan aku meringkuk di ujung sofa yang lain. Jarak di antara kami membuatku ingin berteriak, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mendekat. Kalau boleh jujur, aku mulai bosan mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Matanya seperti menghipnotisku sekarang. Ia benar-benar melihatku ketika berbicara, ini artinya ia serius bertanya._

_Aku mencoba tersenyum. "Tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

_"Kau bersikap... aneh."_

_Aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya, dan memilih untuk melihat meja kopi di depan. Sejujurnya, ini adalah saat yang paling kutunggu. Aku seharusnya menumpahkan segala isi hatiku padanya. Aku sudah berkata pada diriku sendiri, jika ia sempat bertanya seperti ini langsung padaku, aku akan mengatakan semua yang ada di pikiranku._

_"Aku hanya benar-benar menyukai film ini."_

_Aku menarik diri. Meskipun aku selalu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah alasan kenapa kami jarang berbicara, tapi kenyataannya adalah aku terlalu takut untuk mencoba berbicara dengannya._

* * *

><p>"Mungkin ia membutuhkan waktu." Ino mengunyah keras permen karet dan memilin sehelai rambut di jari telunjuknya. "Maksudku, kau tiba-tiba berubah dari seorang laki-laki brengsek menjadi seorang pangeran impian dalam beberapa bulan saja. Jadi, mungkin saja dia masih terkejut?"<p>

"Yeah, _Teme_!" Naruto menimpali. "Dia mungkin butuh waktu untuk mencerna semuanya! Jadi berhentilah merajuk. Kau juga membuatku depresi!"

Sulit untuk percaya dengan semua yang mereka katakan. Mereka tidak melihat sorot mata Sakura sebelum ia berjalan pergi dariku. "Aku tidak tahu."

Mereka berdua bertukar pandang cemas. Ino mengerutkan bibir dan mengangkat alisnya. Naruto tidak lagi tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak... menyerah, kan?"

Ekspresi mereka bertambah cemas ketika aku berdiri dan menyandang ransel di bahuku. Mungkin aku seharusnya tersinggung dengan sikap mereka yang kurang yakin denganku. "Uchiha macam apa aku kalau aku menyerah sekarang?"

Mereka berdua tersenyum, tapi Ino masih menatapku cemas. "Kau tahu masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan, kan? Maksudku, Sakura akan membuat pilihannya. Dan... dia mungkin saja tidak akan segera memilihmu." Nada suaranya begitu lembut, aku lebih memilih cara bicaranya yang meledak-ledak. Nada bicaranya terdengar seperti ia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak memiliki kesempatan sama sekali.

"Ah. Aku bisa menunggu." Karena Sakura memang pantas untuk ditunggu.

* * *

><p>Seminggu telah berlalu, dan tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa Sakura ingin berbicara denganku. Ia bahkan seperti tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Ini seperti kembali ke kejadian beberapa minggu pertama ketika kami baru putus. Tidak ada kontak mata, tidak pernah berjalan di lorong yang sama, tidak ada pesan, tidak ada apa-apa.<p>

Setiap kali aku melihatnya berbalik menghindariku, kakiku terasa gatal untuk berjalan dan mengejarnya... dan aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan _membuatnya _menatapku. Tapi, itu mungkin akan mengacaukan semuanya, ia jelas masih membutuhkan waktu. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Waktu seminggu sebenarnya tidak terlalu panjang. Aku harus sabar. Aku bisa terus menunggunya.

* * *

><p>Ini sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian di taman bermain, dan masih tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku sudah mencoba mengirimnya pesan, tapi ia tidak pernah membalasnya. Aku sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi, untuk sesaat, aku berharap ia akan membalas. Dan mungkin itulah sebabnya kenapa hatiku terasa sakit ketika ponselku tidak pernah bergetar dengan pesan balasannya.<p>

Aku kira seperti inilah rasanya bagi Sakura ketika hubungan kami mulai tidak beres. Seperti inilah rasanya ketika aku malas membalas pesannya atau ketika aku sedang tidak _mood _berurusan dengannya. Dia tidak pernah menyerah... meskipun aku memperlakukannya seperti itu. Hal ini membuatku ingin meninju diriku sendiri karena telah melepaskannya.

Mungkin Naruto benar, aku terlalu merajuk. Tapi, aku akan tetap menunggu Sakura. Karena, hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan, lagi pula aku juga pantas menerima apa yang telah dialami Sakura selama dua tahun ini.

* * *

><p>Satu bulan. Sudah satu bulan berlalu. Sudah satu bulan aku menunggunya mengambil keputusan. Sudah satu bulan, dan masih tidak ada kemajuan. Satu bulan sudah cukup lama untukku menunggunya. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.<p>

Ia biasanya pulang lebih lama setiap Hari Kamis. Ia membantu para murid baru belajar sains. Aku tahu ini cukup menyeramkan untuk mengintai Sakura di sekitar mobilnya selama satu jam, tapi jika aku menunggu di tempat lain, bisa-bisa ia kabur, dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat ketika kau merasa kesulitan. Aku bahkan belum sempat memikirkan apa yang harus kuucapkan padanya ketika ia berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah menuju mobil. Ia melihat ke bawah mengamati kakinya saat berjalan. Ia tidak melihatku sampai benar-benar berhadapan denganku. Meskipun kami berada tepat di sebelah mobilnya, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya ketika melihatku.

Hatiku tetap terasa sakit.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Ia berhenti berjalan, aku tahu ia terkejut ketika aku berteriak putus asa. Ia berbalik menatapku. Aku mengambil langkah ke arahnya. "Kita perlu bicara."

"Tidak, kita tidak perlu bicara." Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan matanya dariku.

Ia melangkah mundur, tapi aku mengejarnya. "Ya, kita perlu bicara."

"Aku _sudah_ mencoba untuk berbicara denganmu." Matanya berkedip marah, tapi kemudian melebar terkejut. Suaranya sedikit bergetar sebelum ia membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Aku sudah mencobanya selama dua tahun dan nyaris tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa darimu. Kenapa sekarang ketika kau memutuskan untuk berbicara, aku harus menurutimu?" Ia tidak mencoba mencari gara-gara, tapi mendengarnya mengucapkan kenyataan seperti ini membuatku malu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau bebas melakukan segalanya? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu? Selama dua tahun itu, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa bertemu denganmu dalam sekejap. Kau mencekikku dalam genggamanmu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak peduli! Kenapa sekarang? _Kenapa_?"

"Aku..." suaraku bergetar dan aku berhenti berbicara. Aku hampir bisa merasakan ketakutannya menungguku menjawab. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk merangkai kata-kata. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan kehilanganmu dua tahun lalu. Tapi sekarang..."

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua ketika aku berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Biasanya, saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat dimana aku selalu mengatakan hal yang salah dan melakukan tindakan bodoh. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bergerak. Aku tidak akan menahannya kali ini. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku.

Aku melangkah ke depan Sakura dan meraih dagunya agar ia menatapku. "Dengar, aku tahu aku adalah orang brengsek dan mungkin tidak pantas mendapat kesempatan lagi. Aku tahu kau takut dan aku juga tahu aku telah menyakitimu... Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu." Dan akhirnya aku mengerti, aku telah melupakan langkah terakhir yang paling penting dalam daftarku. "Aku _mencintaimu_, Sakura."

Aku melangkah mundur, memberinya ruang. Matanya melebar dan ia sepertinya ingin menangis dan menamparku. "Aku mencintaimu," aku mengulanginya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Aku kira inilah yang dibicarakan Ino beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kubisa. Dan sekarang semuanya tergantung pada Sakura. "Beri tahu aku kalau kau berpikir... kalau kau menginginkan _'kita' _lagi."

Aku bisa mendengar gema dari setiap langkah yang kuambil. Kalau di film-film, ini adalah adegan ketika langit mendung dan turun hujan. Tapi sebelum aku melewati tiga mobil, sepasang lengan memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di punggungku.

"Kau sangat bodoh, Sasuke-kun... _Sangat_ bodoh..." Ia sedikit menggendurkan pelukannya. "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, oke?"

Jantungku terasa ingin meledak. Aku melepas pelukan dan berbalik menatapnya.

Sakura menyembunyikan matanya di bawah bayangan rambut dan memalingkan kepalanya ke samping. Tapi, ia segera mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jariku. Jari-jari kami bertautan seperti potongan _puzzle_.

Otakku akhirnya mencerna segalanya. "Apa ini berarti... kau menginginkan '_kita' _lagi?"

"Ini berarti... kita bisa mencobanya lagi." Sebuah senyuman kecil merekah di bibirnya.

Dan ini cukup bagiku. Sakura akan selalu cukup bagiku. "Bagus."

Butuh waktu enam bulan penuh kekecewaan, harapan, pengorbanan, dan harga diri untuk sampai ke sini, tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Karena aku akhirnya bisa memanggil gadis di depanku sebagai _'milikku' _lagi.

Langkah kedelapan yang hampir kulupakan—cintai dia: berhasil. _Operation: Win Sakura Back _bukanlah sebuah kegagalan.

o0o

_.The End._

o0o

**_Special thanks: Katie (ohhthatgirl)_****, yang sudah memberi izin buat mentranslet ****_fanfic-_****nya yang berjudul sama. **

**_Links for Katie's profile and her original story_**** (hapus spasi, tanda kurung, dan ganti (d o t) jadi tanda titik):**

**ohhthatgirl****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) u (/) 1580318 (/) ohhthatgirl**

**Trial and Error****: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) s (/) 6801791 (/) 1 (/) Trial-and-Error**

**Atau bisa juga sih dicek di profil saya. Hehehe...**

o0o

**Makasih banyak** buat yang udah _review_, baca, masukin ff ini di _list _favorit ama _alert-_nya. Makasiiihhh banyak... Jadi, yah... kalo berkenan _review _lagi. Hehehe ^3^

_See you around..._


End file.
